Our Baby
by MackaPacka2203
Summary: A few years after Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki got engaged and married, their competitive lives became all the more sweet. Sweet enough that Yuri falls pregnant, just weeks before competition starts. The two try to hide this and decide to both go into competition. Will their secret be kept? Will the baby survive a fall to the ice? O
1. 1: Honeymoon

Heyo, first chapter, it's going to start with a quite explicit scene, don't like fuckery, maybe wait until I tell you it's over, k? K. Enjoy!

"Ahn! No, V-Viktor! Ah!" The smaller boy gasps, clinging to his lovers larger body.

"Jesus, Yuuri, you're tight." The older boy comments, laying sweet kisses along his husbands neck, jaw and finally, his lips.

"Aah! S-stop, you'll, ah! Wake my parents up!"

"Shh, let them hear," Viktor coos, smiling devilishly.

Okay, y'all can read now ƪ()ʃ

Yuuri's pov.

It had been three weeks since my and Viktor's marriage, and we were currently on our honey moon.

We were married in Russia and my parents missed out on the wedding, so Viktor and I decided to have our honeymoon in Japan, spending a week or two with my parents.

Everything was going well, but Viktor was becoming restless and wanted to advance our sexual relationship further. I was okay with this, but the only problem was the fact that we were still at my parents.

We've had to be quiet whenever Viktor decided to attack me with kisses.

He ended up taking my virginity late one night when my parents were asleep, but ever since I've been exhausted, hungry and moody, plus my heat is overdue and I'm beginning to worry.

At the moment, its five in the morning and I'm in the bathroom emptying the contents of my stomach.

"Yuuri?" Viktor calls.

I gag and hurl another mouthful of vomit into the toilet. "I'm here,"

"Oh, god, Yuuri, are you okay?" Viktor frets jumping out of bed, running to my side, tying up my long bangs.

More vomit hits the bowl.

After a few minutes I'm finished retching. Viktor still looks concerned, even though I continuously say that I'm fine and that I feel better, which I do. Regardless, he continues.

It's six by the time we leave our room. I go straight to the fridge, grabbing some eggs, pre made rice and bacon, cooking it all up in a pan.

"Don't eat too much, Yuuri, you'll make your self sick again." Viktor comments, taking a pair of chopsticks and sitting down next to me. He picks at the bowl while I spoon large lumps into my mouth.

"I'll be frine Virkter, I don't feel shick ary more," I say with a mouthful of rice and egg. I swallow, "I'm all good now."

"Okay, just watch your health, okay?"

"Okay,"

Viktor kisses me on the cheek and stands up, going into the kitchen. He grabs two glasses of orange juice and sets them down beside us.

"So, what are we doing today, honey?" Viktor asks sweetly, leaning forward.

I smile, a deep crimson covering my face, "I don't know, where do you want to go?"

"We haven't been to Tokyo yet!" Viktor exclaims, making the cutest, almost love-heart shaped, smile; a glint in his eye.

"That's like a ten hour drive from here, you sure you want to go?" I ask, finishing up my bowl, taking it into the kitchen.

"Of course! I'll drive!"

I can't help but grin. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck, giving him a tender kiss.

"Ew! You guys! Get a room!" One of the triplets says loudly, covering her eyes, getting a glass of juice and leaving.

Viktor and I both laugh, putting our foreheads together.

"We'll leave tomorrow, 'kay?" I say quietly in Viktor's ear.

"Can't wait!"

We spend the rest of the day at home, cuddling and kissing and watching movies. Me eating all the food and having to go to the bathroom every twenty minutes.

It's eleven by the time we go to bed. We brush our teeth and wash our faces and then go to bed, Viktor spooning me from behind. His hot breath tickling my neck.

"Good night, my love."

"Good night,"

Birds chirp and whistle. Little rays of morning sun peek in through curtains. An arm draped around my waist. The beautiful smell of flowers.

I smile and lean back against my husband, feeling his heartbeat quicken when I touch him.

He buries his head into the crook of my neck.

"Good morning, little piggy," He chuckles into my neck.

"Good morning," I say brightly, rolling over to face him, "Tokyo today."

His eyes sparkle. It warms my heart.

"We better get going if we want to make it in time." I say rubbing my nose against the stubble on his face.

"Of course, yessir!" He giggles, getting up to get dressed and brush his teeth. I join him.

We chat and laugh all morning while having breakfast with my family to hopping in Viktor's car and driving away to Tokyo.

We stop every two or three hours to sight see and eat, even though I'm eating almost constantly. Viktor tells me I should stop eating or I'll have to work extra hard to lose weight in competition.

I can't help to gain weight so easily, I actually have a condition that doesn't burn my calories as much, so I gain weight so much faster than others. ( it's true that Yuuri actually has a condition that helps him gain weight quickly)

It's late by the time we get to our hotel and get all our bags up to our floor. I'm absolutely exhausted. I check my calendar and my weight before going to bed. Both of them trouble me.

My calendar says that my heat was due four days ago. And my weight has gained a scary 10 kilos. I've never gained this much weight this fast.

I put it aside and say that I'm just nervous for competition and go to bed.

I crawl down next to Viktor and make myself comfortable in his warm arms and chest. He chuckles and puts my head on his chest, stroking my hair lovingly.

"я люблю тебя" he whispers.

(I love you)

"私もあなたを愛してます" I whisper back

( I love you too)

Sleep takes us.

Okay! First chapter done, you like?? Let me know if you want anything specific to happen in the story! Let me know if you want a change! I'll work around it.

Like, share, comment!

Love y'all

MackaPacka2203


	2. The Alpha and Omegaverse

This isn't a new chapter, sorry!

Although it is relevant to the story I'm writing. In this story, I'm following some of the rules of the 'Alpha and Omegaverse'.

For those of you who have read mangas and fanfics about this prior to this, you won't need to read much of this. I'm just getting rid of the massive hormonalness of the Omegas and the atackiness of the Alphas.

So basically, Viktor (the alpha) plays the main male role, even though Yuuri can play this role too and Yuuri ( the Omega) plays main the female role.

This means that Yuuri has the female organs to go into heat ( that special time of the month) and carry a baby, whilst still having all the male outer parts. If you know what I mean ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡).

Viktor is just a regular guy, he can't carry a baby.

I hope you understand, if you don't, perhaps read a manga that's set in this respective universe.

Apart from that, enjoy the rest of my story, next chapter is The Announcement

Love,

MackaPacka2203


	3. 2: The Announcement

Oki doki next chapter! Enjoy!

Yuuri's pov.

We've spent a week in Tokyo. Viktor and I staying in the hotel for meals because restaurant meals were somehow repulsing me; and spending the days sightseeing and shopping.

Viktor is worrying about me but he's not saying it. I know this because he looks at me sideways with a sad, concerned look. I'm trying to reassure him by saying that I ate something funny and that I feel a little off colour. He still doesn't believe me.

We leave back for Russia in two days. We've even started training for the next competition.

We're in the hotel room now, eating a muffin and a coffee each.

"Yuuri, you're not drinking your coffee." Viktor observes, reaching for my hand.

"I'm sorry, I just don't feel well," I say quietly, "I need the bathroom."

I get up and go to the bathroom. I check myself over, observing the dark rings under my eyes, my neck and chest, which is a little more swollen than usual. And my stomach which is developing a little bump. A bump?

My stomach sinks. The morning sickness. The hating of food. The obsessive eating. The moodiness ... My heat.

I'm pregnant.

I gasp and clutch my stomach. What will Viktor think? Will he leave me? What will happen to my baby?

I rush to my room going past Viktor and going into my luggage, grabbing the first pregnancy tester that I can find. Viktor is calling after me, asking me what's wrong and if I'm okay.

I don't answer him.

I rush past him, back into the bathroom.

Viktor is banging on the door, yelling for me.

I use the pregnancy tests. They both come back positive.

I start hyperventilating, clutching my stomach, tears streaming down my face and onto the floor.

"Yuuri! Yuuri! Please, come out!" Viktor calls, he sounds choked.

I can barely breathe. I feel like I'm drowning. I can't close my eyes, I can't hear anything, only a loud ringing.

The door bursts open and Viktor comes crashing in, he sees me and a look of complete and utter agony crosses his face.

He walks to me and envelopes me in his arms, holding me tightly as I bawl my eyes out,

wailing loudly.

(On the plane to Russia)

Yuuri's pov.

Ever since the incident in the hotel, Viktor and I have been a little distant. He never brought up anything concerning the incident.

I've kept my pregnancy a secret from him for the last three days, becoming more and more anxious about what he'll think about me and our child in my stomach.

The plane ride is long and fatigue overwhelms me. My head falls onto Viktor's shoulder.

Darkness.

"Yuuri. Yuuri, time to wake up, honey," Viktor's soft, melodic voice calls out to me, "we have to get off the plane now."

I stir and open my eyes, "okay,"

We stand in front of the luggage collection rail, watching all the suitcases roll past us.

Viktor's arm is around my shoulder, keeping me from falling asleep.

Yurio and Otabek are standing next to the conveyor belt, grabbing our bags.

We walk a little way to Otabek's car, Viktor and I hopping in the back seat, falling asleep in each other's arms.

Viktor's pov.

"Get up you guys, we're at your apartment." Yurio says loudly, from the front seat.

"Okay, got it," I say, "can you grab our bags, I need to carry Yuuri up."

"Can't you just wake him up?"

"No, he's been a little sick of late," I reply sadly, "I want to let him sleep as much as possible."

"But-" Yurio starts, but Otabek interrupts him.

"It's okay, babe, I'll grab their bags." Otabek says to him, getting out of the car, opening the boot, lifting the bags out.

"Thank you," I say, gratefully.

"Anytime."

Otabek, Yuuri and I walk into the apartment block, hopping in the elevator.

"Is Yuuri okay?" Otabek asks quietly in the elevator.

I sigh, looking down at the peaceful Yuuri in my arms, "I'm not sure. A few days before we left Japan, he went to the bathroom and went really quiet. He wouldn't answer me when I called for him. I unlocked the bathroom door and saw him ripping up this piece of paper, bawling his eyes out."

I pause, looking at Otabek, he looks concerned.

"He started yelling that it was unfair and that I would hate him for being such an awful person, then he fell asleep. I don't think he remembers much of it." I say quietly.

We had reached our apartment.

"Sorry for laying all that on you." I say, facing Otabek.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone," He replies, putting our bags down, "you go inside and get some rest."

"Thanks," I whisper, watching him leave.

I turn around and open our door, carrying Yuuri into our room, laying him gently on the bed, tucking him in. He stirs and clutches his stomach restlessly. He seems to touch his stomach more protectively nowadays.

I close the door and go outside to grab our bags.

I wish he would tell me what's going on, I tried not to bring it up and make him uncomfortable, but he's acting strangely and I don't think it's healthy.

I get dressed into something comfy and hop into bed with Yuuri and hold him in my arms.

I think about his stomach, maybe he has a stomach bug. I try rubbing it gently back and forth. He puts his hands over mine and smiles gently, tears rolling down his cheeks.

It breaks my heart to see him like this.

"I love you, so, so much and I will stay by you no matter what happens, my beautiful Yuuri." I whisper sadly, falling asleep, rubbing his smooth belly.

Yuuri's pov.

(Morning)

My stomach cramps.

Toilet! Toilet! Toilet!

I rush into the bathroom and vomit up all the airplane food I ate the night before.

I kneel on the floor, sweating, vomiting every few seconds.

Viktor hears me gasping and comes in and ties by long bangs back to stop me getting vomit in my hair.

He looks so heartbroken looking at me.

I apologise over and over, saying that it might just be food poisoning.

Viktor looks at me doubtfully.

After I'm finished, Viktor runs a shower for me. I hop in and wash myself over and over, being especially gentle with my stomach. It has grown a little, it stands out just a tiny bit, making me look chubby.

How am I supposed to tell Viktor about this? I ask myself over and over; willing myself not to cry.

I have to be strong for you, little one.

I step out of the shower and dry myself, covering up my whole body with the towel as opposed to my bottom half. My breasts are swelling a little too, making milk for my baby.

I go into Viktor and I's room and put on some baggy clothes.

Viktor is waiting for me in the lounge room.

"Yuuri, I need to know what's going on." He says sternly.

"What?"

"You're vomiting, you don't eat the foods you usually do, you're moody, you broke down in the bathroom in Tokyo. What's going on? I can't keep seeing you like this! It's unbearable!" He yells, throwing his hands in the air.

I'm taken aback by his forcefulness.

"I-" I stop, I don't know what to say.

"What? Why can't you tell me? Am I that untrustworthy, that you can't tell me something like this!? Do you not love me enough!? Am I not good enough? Please Yuuri, tell me-"

"I'm pregnant!" I shout, looking at the floor, "I'm pregnant, it's yours!"

"Yuuri?" Viktor questions.

"I found out when we were in Tokyo! I didn't know how to tell you! I couldn't! In case you left me and hated me for having this child!" I practically scream, tears rolling down my cheeks. I hold my baby bump lightly.

"Yuuri, stop," Viktor says, stepping forward.

"Tell me! Do want this? If you don't, I'll leave right now and fly back to Japan! I'll retire and have this baby somewhere else! I'll get out of your hair! You can train in peace without-mn!"

His lips smash onto mine. Our tongues dancing back and forth.

We pull apart, gasping.

"Don't you ever say that I won't love you anymore," He growls, "I will alway love you!"

"I-" I try to say that I love him but stop short when Viktor kneels down and lifts up my shirt, exposing my belly.

"Now, about this little bundle," He coos, rubbing the spot where my bump is lightly, "we need to prepare a room for you!"

My tears of sadness fade away and are replaced with ones of joy.

Viktor stands back up and faces me, "I love you so much, and I've been hoping for a baby for so long. Please, don't ever hide things like this from me. It broke my heart to see you so depressed." He says, lovingly, resting his forehead against mine.

"I won't," I choke out between sobs.

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"Good." He growls lowly, lifting me up, taking me into the bedroom...

Second chapter, done!! Hope you enjoyed, I wrote so much .

The next chapter will be a little smutty and sexy, just a warning! Oki doki, hope you enjoyed!

Love,

MackaPacka2203


	4. 3: Competition Secrets

Third chapter, this is going to start with a steamy scene, brace yourself!! ️️️️️️️️️️️️️️️

(Third person pov.)

Viktor pushed Yuuri against the wall in their bedroom, encasing him in his arms.

They kissed again, this time with a lot more force. Their tongues tangled together and Viktor's hands knotted up in Yuuri's hair.

After they'd made out for a good five minutes, Viktor decided to move things along a bit. He ground his hips into the other boy, feeling his erection against Yuuri's . This caused Yuuri to moan into Viktor's mouth, sending shivers through the platinum haired boy.

Viktor's hands left Yuuri's hair and moved down to pull the dark haired boys t-shirt off. Viktor then began to kiss along Yuuri's jaw, then down his neck to where he sucked at the skin, biting gently and leaving a red mark when he was done. His lips continued along Yuuri's chest.

"Yuuri?" Viktor asked. The dark haired boy's eyes were closed. "Can I try something?"

"O-okay." Yuuri's didn't open his eyes, and the word came out breathlessly and laced with desire and need.

Viktor went back to peppering kisses along Yuuri's collar bone, and then lower as he took one of Yuuri's nipples in his mouth and began sucking slightly, his teeth tugging gently.

Much to Viktor's delight, when he sucked on Yuuri's nipple, sweet milk came out, indicating that he was with child.

Yuuri moaned and his hands went to Viktor's hips, pulling the platinum haired boy closer. Viktor then did the same to the other one.

Viktor's kisses then continued their decent downwards, trailing down Yuuri's chest and swollen stomach. Viktor sunk to his knees and continued his kiss his lover, not stopping even when he reached a trail of dark hair that disappeared below Yuuri's waistband.

Viktor took a deep breath as his fingers fumbled with the zipper on Yuuri's pants.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" He glanced back up at Yuuri.

Yuuri's eyes were still closed, and he nodded, "Yeah. I'm sure. Please, don't stop."

Viktor went back to work on undoing Yuuri's pants. He lowered them down, pulling Yuuri's black boxers down too. Yuuri's erection sprang free and the dark haired boy blushed. Viktor couldn't help himself, he stared.

Viktor took a deep breath, he didn't want to mess it up. This was for Yuuri. He'd glanced up at Yuuri, who was now staring down at him with his beautiful brown eyes.

Not breaking eye contact, Viktor slowly lowered his mouth to Yuuri's arousal, teasing the tip with his tongue. Yuuri's eyes fluttered shut again and he moaned the platinum's name.

Viktor took the plunge and took Yuuri into his mouth. When Yuuri hit the back of his throat, he shifted his angle slightly and took the rest of him in down to the base.

He stayed there for a moment, breathing through his nose before coming back up, carefully scraping his teeth up Yuuri's rigid flesh.

Yuuri , who was incoherent and mumbling at this point, buried his hands in Viktor's hair. Viktor repeated the motion, eliciting a low moan from Yuuri.

Viktor bobbed down again, this time when he came back up he swirled his tongue round the head.

"Viktor." Yuuri moaned his name, and if Viktor hadn't already been turned on, that would've been enough to get him there.

Viktor alternated between using his mouth and his hands, while Yuuri's hands were still moving through his hair.

When Viktor next came up for air, Yuuri pushed him away.

"Viktor, stop." He breathed. "I don't ... wanna put ... an early end ... to this."

Viktor nodded and let Yuuri pull him to his feet. Their mouths collided in a heated kiss and they stumbled towards the bed, not breaking contact once. Yuuri ditched his jeans and boxers on the way.

Viktor lost his balance and fell onto the springy mattress and pulled Yuuri down on top of him.

Yuuri pulled Viktor's shirt off, and began kissing his way down the platinum's body. He made quick work of his jeans and discarded the clothes to the floor. Yuuri's hands were roving all over Viktor , searing the platinum's skin.

Viktor gasped when Yuuri reached a hand down his boxers. Viktor kicked the last remaining article of clothing off to the pile on the floor. They moved against each other, the friction causing pleasant sensations for both of them.

"Viktor, I need you." Yuuri whispered in his ear. "Inside me, Viktor I need you."

Viktor nodded, flipping them both over he was on top and Yuuri was under him.

"Do I need to...prepare you?" Viktor voice wavered.

Yuuri couldn't form a complete sentence, so he just nodded. "Lube in the," he took a breath "top drawer...in the...night stand."

Viktor knew this already, but still listened. He reached over and retrieved the bottle from the drawer.

Viktor covered his fingers in the cool liquid and went about preparing Yuuri ; first with one finger, then after he'd inserted a second, his fingers brushed a spot in Yuuri that made him gasp and cry out with pleasure. After stretching Yuuri with two, he added a third which made Yuuri hiss with pain.

"Sorry!" Viktor lips captured Yuuri's wanting to make up for the discomfort he'd caused.

Yuuri retrieved the bottle of lube, squirted a generous amount in his palm and went about covering Viktor's erection with the slippery substance.

"Viktor ...I need you...now." Yuuri whispered.

The platinum removed his fingers and lifted Yuuri's legs round him. He positioned himself at Yuuri's entrance and slowly started to push in.

Yuuri didn't voice his discomfort, but he shut his eyes and clenched his fists into the sheets. Viktor went slow trying his best not to ram himself into Yuuri's warmth.

Once he was all the way in, he stayed like that for a minute letting Yuuri get used to feeling of Viktor inside of him.

"Ok...Need you to...Move now." Yuuri groaned.

Viktor obliged; moving slowly at first, then building up a rhythm as he thrust deeper into Yuuri.

Viktor changed his angle slightly, and hit Yuuri's prostate. The dark haired boy whimpered with pleasure and Viktor reached down to wrap his hand around Yuuri's erection, and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

Yuuri came first, spilling out of Viktor's hand and over both their stomachs.

Viktor's release soon followed, with a final shout of Yuuri's name he toppled over the edge and collapsed atop the dark haired boy, being mindful of his stomach.

When they could move again, Viktor pulled his now softening length out of Yuuri and rolled off him.

Viktor cuddled up to Yuuri's side and Yuuri's arms went around the platinum boy. Viktor tugged the quilt up to cover them both.

"That probably wasn't very good for the baby," Yuuri mumbles.

"He'll be fine," The older man mumbles against his husbands hair.

"He?" Yuuri questioned, incredulously.

The platinum boy flinches, "well, ah, there's a fifty percent chance he'll be a boy."

"You said it again!" Yuuri teases, a grin plastered on his face.

"W-well, it could be a girl, I guess," Viktor stutters.

"What's wrong with a girl?" Yuuri giggles, turning onto his side to face his husband better.

"Nothing, I just want a little baby boy a little bit more than I want a girl."

"Why?"

"Because he'll look just like you." The platinum beams, kissing his husband lovingly on the lips.

Yuuri blushes a deep crimson, burying his face into his husbands chest, mumbling incoherent words.

Viktor chuckles, "I can't wait to tell everyone at the rink."

Yuuri's stomach sinks, "what about competing?"

"You might not be able to."

"But, I want to compete this year, it's our first year as husband and wife." Yuuri whines.

"Then what are we going to do about this?" Viktor asks, rubbing his husbands baby bump.

"I don't know," Yuuri wonders out loud, "but, I think we both know that the press can't know about this."

"Yeah." Viktor frowns.

"We have to keep this a secret for as long as possible." Yuuri says quietly, moving forward into the circle of his lovers arms.

"Of course, мои красивые из них" He agrees, holding Yuuri closer to him, falling asleep.

(My beautiful ones)

Third chapter done!! Hope you like.

Love,

MackaPacka2203


	5. 4: News to the Rink

Heyo, new chapter, enjoy!

Yuuri's pov.

I wake up to a churning stomach and a sore body.

I jump up as best I can and try to get to the toilet, barely making it before my bodily fluids start flowing out of me at a steady pace.

Viktor hops up and walks to me, tying up my hair and rubbing my back soothingly. Somehow, my vomit doesn't last as long as it did before. Maybe the baby's more relaxed now.

I mumble a thanks to Viktor and hop straight into the shower. There is no need to take off any clothes; last night took care of that.

Viktor joins me, washing over both of us with a sponge and bubbly soap.

He ravishes my body with kissess, rubbing my stomach and chest lovingly, whispering sweet nothings.

We hop out and get dressed; grabbing our skates and gym gear, heading for the gym.

I agree, much to Viktor's dismay, to run to the rink. I wanted to get into shape before competition. Even if I could only preform in a few.

By the time we reach the rink, I'm half starved.

"I told you," Viktor says, sounding like a smart ass.

"Told you what?"

We turn around and see Yurio and Otabek standing at the entrance of the rink.

Viktor shoots a look at me, can we tell them?

I nod slightly.

Viktor try's to go up to them, but is stopped when the paparazzi inside the rink see us. They flood out onto the pavement, surrounding us.

I am suddenly very aware of my stomach and tight fitting shirt.

My heart starts hammering.

Viktor whips around and pushes through the crowd, pulling off his jacket and covering me in it.

He pulls me close to him. "Go to the press room." He whispers into my ear, pushing me away from him.

He starts talking to the reporters, drawing the attention away from me.

I slink away and head to the press room.

The press room used to be an office, but renovations were made to the rink, making it a spare room.

Ever since Viktor became famous, paparazzi would swamp him and other skaters, trying to get all the juicy bits and pieces out of them.

Viktor told me that he found this little abandoned office and thought it was a great place to escape. He bought a bunch of sound counselling foam and covered the room in it. Over time, he and others have added things to it, such as a mini fridge full of snacks, benches, a table and a microwave.

I open the door and step inside, making a beeline straight to the fridge, grabbing the first thing that I see, which is a slice of cold pizza. I bite longingly into it, savouring the old, cold taste of cheese and bacon.

When I'm finished, I grab a glass and fill it with cranberry juice, taking little sips every few seconds.

I gasp when the door opens, revealing Yurio and Otabek.

"Hey," I say quietly.

"Hey," they both reply in unison.

"What're you drinking?" Yurio speaks up.

"Cranberry juice," I reply, looking into my cup.

"Don't you hate that stuff?"

"I do." I reply, questioning myself.

They don't say anything, just look at me strangely.

The awkward silence is broken when Viktor barges through the door, voices following behind him. Yakov follows soon after.

Viktor rushes to my side, asking me if I'm okay and if the reporters got to me.

Everyone looked really uncomfortable and concerned looking at us.

Viktor glances at me asking me again if I can tell them. I nod.

He turns around and faces the other skaters, his face serious,

"Okay, first off, this is very serious and I want none of you to tell anyone, not a soul."

"What's going on?" Yakov asks suspiciously.

"Yuuri and I have an announcement to make and we don't want the media knowing about it because-"

"Cut to the chase." Yurio interrupts.

"I'm pregnant," I blurt out, trying to keep a straight face, "it's Viktor's."

Yurio looks disgusted, it makes my heart hurt. Yakov and Otabek on the other hand are smiling like idiots.

Yakov beams and grabs Viktor by the shoulder, pulling him into him, giving him a warm hug. He praises Viktor loudly in Russian, to which I don't understand.

Otabek walks up to me and envelopes me in a hug, "congratulations, I'm so happy for you." He whispers into my ear.

Yurio comes up behind him, squeezing himself between us.

"Gross that you guys had sex, but thanks for making him happy." He says blushing and looking down.

I smile, tears forming in my eyes.

"Don't cry," Yakov says, his Russian accent thick.

He crushes me in a big bear hug, laughing when tears of happiness pour from my eyes.

I see Viktor out of the corner of my eye talking to Otabek and Yurio. He meets my eyes and smiles.

So this is what it feels like to be a family.

Heya, how're y'all goin? Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Love,

MackaPacka2203


	6. 5: So? What now?

Hello, nothing to talk about, enjoy.

Viktor's pov. (Three months after)

After telling everyone at the rink that Yuuri was pregnant, life has been so much easier.

Yakov bought us flowers and baby clothes, telling us that it was never too early to prepare.

Yurio and Otabek bought us some baby clothes too plus, Yurio gave me some money personally, asking me to buy only the best for our baby. It warmed my heart to see him so concerned about Yuuri.

Someone even got a little fold out bed into the change room, so Yuuri can sleep when he needs to.

Yuuri's still sleeping at the moment. I'm in the kitchen, fixing breakfast. We don't have training today, so I cook up something nice instead of the regular granola bars and coffee (Yuuri usually has fruit blends and smoothies).

His morning sickness has stopped too. He says that he feels more relaxed and safe now and that the baby feels that way too.

I'm putting the food on the plate when I hear a groan from my room.

"Viktor~," Yuuri whines, "~food."

I smile and pick up his plate, bringing it in to him. One of his hands is in the air, reaching for me; the other is draped over his now enlarged bump.

I help him sit up, placing a pillow on his lap. He grabs the plate of scrambled eggs and toast off me greedily, tucking in. He sighs.

"Oh~ that's good egg,"

I laugh and sit down beside him, starting my plate.

"I'm glad."

Yuuri's nearly 7 months pregnant and he eats so much. Our training has taken up so much time, it feels like only yesterday we told Yakov, Yurio and Otabek about Yuuri's pregnancy.

My thoughts are cut short when Yuuri gasps.

"What? What? Yuuri, are you okay?" I ask, taking the pillow off his lap.

When my hand leaves the pillow, he grabs my hand, resting it on his stomach, moving it back and forth a little. There's a tiny bump.

Yuuri's eyes are glassy. I look at his stomach and rub a little more. There's another bump. I can't help but grin, my cheeks hurting from smiling so broadly. I look up at Yuuri. He looks back into my eyes, tears overflowing. He chokes back a sob/laugh, putting his hands over mine.

I launch myself forward and crash my lips onto his, both of us laughing when the baby kicks again.

We stay like this for so long that our breakfast goes cold; both of us laughing and crying and chatting.

I take our dishes out of our room and wash up while Yuuri takes another nap.

While I wash up, it think about our upcoming competition in China. When Yuuri was practicing and competing people started gossiping about how he was gaining weight and how it would affect his career. Yurio put a stop to this by telling them to fùck off.

Now that Yuuri doesn't look like he's chubby, but pregnant, people will notice so much more.

Yuuri keeps worrying about the press and how they'll discriminate against the child. He also says that he doesn't want to ruin my life as well. Of course I told him that he is my life and that I would rather have the world against me than not have him and our child.

He never seems to grasp the fact that I would lay down my mind, body and soul for him; and now, our child.

I finish washing up and decide to watch some television. I fall into the couch, reaching for the remote, flicking through the channels. 1,2,3,10,21,22,23... I'd done two whole rounds through all the channels, finding nothing but kids shows and international news. I'm still flicking when I hear a news reporter say Yuuri's name. I stop dead.

"In recent news, skating legend Viktor Nikiforov's husband, Yuuri Katsuki is thought to be pregnant. I mean, look at these photos!"

Photos of Yuuri with his stomach exposed at the rink are flashed across the screen.

"What's he supposed to do when he competes? You can't do flips and salcho's with a giant stomach can you?"

I smash the record button on the remote. Yuuri needs to see this.

I continue watching until the segment is over. By the time it is, I'm boiling with rage. They laughed and mocked him, saying that he was unprofessional and that he's a bad example as a skater and a husband.

I flick the tv off and go to sit on the balcony. The fresh air calming me down.

"Viktor?" Yuuri's voice calls, the sound muffled from the glass doors"

"Yes, honey?"

"Come here." He sounds serious

Yuuri's pov.

The loud blaring of the television wakes me up. Napping takes up so much of my time that I can't get much done. So I decide to listen.

People are laughing and criticising someone, in not sure who because Viktor it cursing and growling loudly at them. Until they say my name.

They're laughing about my baby.

I sit on the bed and stare down at myself. Why am I like this. Why didn't I just tell people about this? My mind runs around in circles, telling me lie after lie. It continues until the segment is finished and there's a slam of a roller door.

I sit and sob for a few minutes before cleaning myself up and calling Viktor in.

"Viktor?" I call, trying to sound as if a wasn't breaking down two minutes ago.

"Yes, honey?"

"Come here."

There's some shuffling and the sound of a door closing. Next thing I know, Viktor is in front of me, a look of compressed rage stuck to his usually happy face.

"I-I heard what the TV said," I stutter, the look on his face scaring me, "they're right."

"What? Yuuri! What are you talking about? You are a perfect example and role model and you aren't unprofessional and I will never, ever, think of you like that! You are perfect and beautiful and I love you so much. Never think that those pigs are right about you! You are the most precious person in my life and I will cherish you forever. Don't listen to those asses!" He accuses, pulling me into a tight hug, rambling on.

"Viktor?" I try to say over him.

It doesn't work.

"Viktor!" I almost have to yell over his obsessive ramblings.

He stops and looks down at me, "what?"

"I meant telling the press about this," I point to my belly.

"Oh,"

I giggle.

"But how will you tell them?" He asks.

"If there's any reporters at the rink tomorrow, I'll tell them."

"Will you still compete?"

"Of course!" I say obviously, "the baby is due between the semi and the final."

"Really?" Viktor sounds astonished.

"Yeah, I went to the doctors to find out," I smile, rubbing my belly, "I found out something else too."

Viktor gives me a look of confusion.

I smirk and turn around, walking to the bed. I grab a little box out of under it, giving it to Viktor.

"What's this?" He asks confusedly.

"Open it," I urge.

When I was told the news by the doctor, I went straight to the store to buy clothes, books and toys.

In the box, I put a little blanket at the bottom; on top there were some baby clothes, some toys and a little book. All in the colour blue.

Viktor opens the box.

I stare at him with anxious eyes.

He looks back and forth from my eyes to my belly to the box, each time his face becoming softer and more heartfelt.

"I'm having a son," he chokes.

I don't trust my mouth to say anything so I just nod.

"I'm having a son! I'm gonna be a dad!" He gasps, pulling me so tight against me that I have to cry out.

"What if I'm not a good father? What if he doesn't like me?" Viktor asks himself, his hand moving to his mouth.

"Oh, shut up!" I scold, pulling him down to give him a long, passionate kiss over the little blue box in our hands.

Heyo, I'm quite proud of this chapter!

I sorta want to tell y'all what's going to happen in future chapters but I don't want to spoil the story.

So, all I'll tell you is that there will be some Yuuri problems in future competitions. ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)

Love,

MackaPacka2203


	7. 6: Competition Prep p1

Hallo! New chapter, enjoy!

Viktor's pov. (A few weeks later)

(Yuuri is about eight and a bit months preggers)

After discussing what to do about our son, Yuuri and I made an agreement to tell the press when they next showed up. But ironically, they didn't show up for the next few weeks. Until, fortunately, they came back two days before we head to China. They bombarded us with questions, stopping Yuuri from saying anything.

And that's where we are now.

Yuuri is trying to muster up the courag to tell them, but it failing miserably. I decide to take over.

"Shut up! All of you!" I shout loudly, pulling Yuuri gently behind me.

One of them pipes up, putting his recorder up, "Why hasn't Yuuri been practicing as much as you have?"

"Because he fell pregnant a couple months ago."

I try to sound confident and stay securely on the ground, but I fail, sounding weaker than I wanted to.

The reporters explode. Each and every one of them belting out question after question, advancing on us like a lioness approaching her prey.

I pull Yuuri closer to me and shield him from the view of the reporters.

People from inside the rink hear the commotion and come outside. Yakov, Yurio and Otabek in particular run to our sides, pushing us back and into the rink.

The whole place goes into lock down it's so serious.

Because only Yurio, Otabek and Yakov knew about Yuuri's pregnancy and how far along he is, they try to calm everyone else down too, stopping them from getting angry at us for keeping it a secret.

Within half an hour, everyone is either crying, laughing or hugging us. Yuuri still looks uncomfortable though, almost dizzy on his feet.

I tell everyone that we're going to the press room because Yuuri needs some peace and quiet; I usher him into the door and lock it behind me.

"Are you okay?" I ask, clasping his face in my hands.

His face contracts and his eyes start watering. "They all looked so disgusted." He whispers, tears rolling down his cheeks.

I knew that Yuuri would get hormonal and emotional during his pregnancy but the way he completely broke down in front of me was probably the worst I'd ever seen of it.

He collapsed into me and we sat for a solid half an hour, him sobbing and me telling him that it was okay.

However, when we were nearing and hour he stopped and cried out painfully, grabbing me by the shoulder roughly, fingernails digging into my skin.

"Yuuri!"

"Agh!" He gasps, digging his head into the crook of my neck.

It only lasts a moment before he unlatches his nails from my back and sits back, panting.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I practically yell, supporting his back and shoulders so he doesn't fall backwards.

"Yeah...just a contraction." He pants, trying to wave it away.

"A contraction!?," I gasp incredulously, "do I need to get you to the hospital?"

"No, no, it happens to everyone, one or two months before the due date, your body does this" he says, looking tired, "he's just a little lively. It doesn't happen often; mostly in the middle of the night."

"Why don't you wake me up?"

"Because you need your rest if you want to train well. I know I'm not going to win this year," he chuckles, "plus, you look too gorgeous to wake up."

I frown at him. "How can I help you through this?"

He laughs and places my hand on his belly, "Just be there and tell me you love me."

"I love you."

"And I, you."

He giggles and reaches out to envelope me in a hug, but I dodge him and give him a long, hard kiss on the mouth.

We both laugh when the baby kicks our hands, wanting us to stop. This kid's going to be full of attitude.

"I'm not forgetting you, mr!" I tell him, bringing down my head, lifting Yuuri's shirt and kissing his belly all over, making sure to reach every inch.

Yuuri giggles, pulling my hair a little, "we should probably start practicing."

I stop and pull him up and lead him to the door.

"Wait! One sec." Yuuri gasps, pulling his hand out of mine and jogs to the mini fridge and grabs some juice and a slice of cake.

I sigh. This man will be the death of me.

We head back out to the rink, which has just opened up the doors again, letting all the reporters in.

When they catch sight of us, they all rush over, this time keeping their distance.

"Yuuri, will you still be competing this year?" One of them asks.

I go to tell them, but Yuuri grabs my hand and gives me a reassuring nod of his head. He steps forward and all the cameras and recording devices go into the air, trying to get everything he says.

"I will still be competing this year."

"Whose child is it?"

"Do you really have to ask?" He smiles, looking back at me.

"When is it due?"

"In the next month or two."

"Do you know the gender?"

"Yes, but I won't tell you."

A groan goes through the crowd.

Yuuri continues to answer questions for another half hour. But the more questions he answers, the more personal and hard the become. They escalate to the point where he is unable to answer any more. I have to pull him back and tell the reporters that he won't be answering any more questions.

The rest of the day is a series of training sleeping and eating.

(Two days later, on the plane to China)

Yuuri's pov.

On the plane to China, ironically, Viktor is more tired than I am.

We're currently on the plane, Viktor's head on my shoulder, a magazine in his hand. I've got some baby books that I'm reading up on, learning as much as I can so I can be the best possible parent that I can be.

Every time I think about my baby boy, a shiver goes down my spine and into my womb, making me smile.

An air hostess interrupts my thoughts and asks me if I want anything to eat. Of course, I accept asking for something fruity and nutritious. She looks at me fondly and brings out a little container from under where all the regular food is stored. "You need something special," She says quietly, looking down at my belly, "you're carrying another load, we don't want you eating the regular stuff."

Her kindness makes me grin. I thank her and watch her leave.

Inside the container is a few little goodies. Fresh fruit and veggies, a little glass of juice, a few pregnancy vitamin pills and some sweets.

I start with the veggies, knowing that the baby will be grateful for the food that he's been lacking for the past hour. Then I move onto the juice and tablets. I take a swig of juice and two tablets, letting that sit for a little. Then I help myself the the little chewy candies at the bottom. There's only a few, so I try to make them last.

"Mhn, Yuuri?" Viktor mumbles, "whatcha got~?"

"Open your mouth," I say, smiling.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

He opens his mouth and I pop a candy into it. His face softens as the sweet hard candy lands on his tongue.

"Where'd you get candy~?" He whines.

"The air hostess gave some to me. It was in a special pregnancy food pack." I say gratefully.

"I wish I could have that." Viktor whines again.

"Well, you're not the one carrying a hungry baby, are you?"

He pouts.

I giggle softly and stroke his head, playing with his soft platinum locks.

When Viktor is just about to fall asleep, the air hostess walks up beside us.

"Please, take this." She says, handing a little remote to me, "if you ever need anything, please press this button and I'll come over." She points to a little red button on the remote.

I smile and thank her. When she walks away I fully notice how tall and slender she is and how her brown hair falls so effortlessly against her shoulders.

If only her hair was platinum, she would look just like Viktor when he was young.

I smile again and fall asleep playing with Viktor's hair.

The next day...

The day starts with a trip to the bathroom and the reoccurrence of my dinner. A great start to the first days of proper competition right?

When I'm finished I walk back to my seat next to Viktor and make myself comfortable in the blankets and pillow that the air hostess gave us.

In China, it's the middle of the day, but in Russia, its early morning. The jet lag isn't going to help with mornings much. I groan.

This wakes Viktor up almost instantly.

"Yuuri, are you okay?" He asks, sitting up a little.

"Yeah, I just finished up in the bathroom." I say, smiling.

"Did you vomit?"

"Just a little, it's all good," I reassure him, "it's just jet lag, he'll get used to it." I rub the spot on my belly where his head would be.

Viktor mumbles in agreement and leans down to kiss my belly, softly running his hands up and down the parts his lips don't reach.

Unfortunately, a loud mouth behind us clears his throat and starts telling us off off being so disgusting in public. He also told us to our faces that we were,quote, 'dirty homos'!

Viktor's face goes beet red and he looks like he's about yell at the man, but I stop him and call the air hostess to either move us or the man to a different seat. He moves.

ping* "Passengers and crew, please brace for landing."

The air hostess gives me a wink as she walks by.

Viktor eyes her cautiously, "She looks like she has the hots for you."

I scoff, "She's just being relatable."

"What do you mean."

"While you were asleep, she told me that she's lesbian and that she had twins with her wife. She showed me a photo, they're super cute! That's why she gave me the special pack. She makes them herself so that the pregnant people who catch the plane can have some nice food that solves their cravings on a flight."

Viktor's eyes widen, "cool chick,"

He says, admiringly, "that's really cool of her."

I laugh at his choice of language.

We straighten up for the landing and try to stay still when the plane hits the ground, throwing us around a little.

Once off the plane with all our baggage, we head for the car park.

Conveniently, we see Pitchit hiring a car too. I call over to him.

Pitchit's head whips around when he hears my voice, "Yuuri! Viktor!" He gasps, "Yuuri, you're so big! Look at you! I heard the new news on he radio! Congratulations!"

He beams and pulls us over to where he's hiring his car, "A four wheel drive please!" He tells the man behind the counter, "you guys are driving with me."

"What, no! You don't need to do that!"

"Yes I do, as your congratulatory gift!" Pitchit tells us, nodding his head.

"Well, at least let us pay for half of the bill." Viktor pipes up, handing Pitchit a handful of money.

Pitchit frowns but takes it, paying for the car, "Now, lets go meet the other competitors!"

Yay! Longest chapter so far (1963 words) Hope you guys enjoy, let me know if anything bothers you, I'll deal with it.

Okay! Enjoy!

Love,

MackaPacka2203


	8. 7: Competition Prep p2

Heyo!! I have readers, sort of. Anyways, new chapter, Yuuri and Viktor cuteness!

Yuuri's pov.

I'm not sure how, but we convince Pitchit to take us to our apartment before we start saying anything to anyone. Even if it's all over the news.

Viktor and I are presently in our apartment, putting away our luggage and having a snack.

I pull out a juice and a chocolate and Viktor grabs an apple. He doesn't blame me for my bad food choices of late, he knows I'm eating for two.

We're just finishing up when there's a knock on the door.

"I'll grab it!" I call to Viktor.

I hear a thanks as I waddle to the door.

Pitchit stands in the hallway, seemingly alone; a devious grin on his face. "Hi, Yuuri, I-uh couldn't help myself. I had to do it. Try not to get mad but I-"

I roll my eyes, "get on with it Pitchit," I laugh, a smile playing on my lips.

"I had to tell them!" He beams, all the competitors coming around the hallway corner; each and every one of them holding gifts. Pitchit, chicken nugget, Otabek, Yurio; even JJ, even more that I can't name, all are standing in front of me.

They all start laughing and cheering when I start to cry. The overwhelming joy to have such beautiful people around me and caring for me is the best feeling.

By this time, Viktor is at the door asking what's wrong. He sees the competitors and grins. He invites them all in.

We all sit inside and I try not to bump into anyone as I walk around clumsily, serving drinks.

Everyone is talking about me and what gender the baby is. Of course, I have to tell them it's a boy. And of course they explode saying that they're so happy.

My face is beet red the whole time. Such a sucker for compliments I scold internally. I thank them all graciously, though.

"Yuuri, what are you going to name him?" Pitchit asks.

"Uh, I'm not sure," I say, turning to look at Viktor who is showing Chris the ultrasounds, "Viktor and I have a few names in mind."

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, we do," Viktor says, slightly startled.

"What are they?" Chicken nugget asks. (I forgot what his name is so I called him chicken nugget)

"Lionel, Matheson, Maitri, Tadashi. There's a few more, but those are the main ones." Viktor replies.

"I like Matheson!" Pitchit beams.

"No! Maitri!" Chris interjects.

"Lionel is so much better!" Yurio pipes.

I'm relieved someone likes Lionel because that was my favourite name.

"You should name him jj!" Of course JJ says that!

"What about Tadashi, that's an awesome name!" Otabek defends.

"I agree, Otabek!" Viktor seconds, that's his favourite name.

While everyone's bickering, I take the empty plates and take them into the kitchen, putting them in the dishwasher and setting it to go.

The loud noise was overwhelming, so I left for some peace and quiet. It's nice that they like the names but they made a really big fuss about it.

I let out an exasperated laugh, pouring some juice into a cup.

Two hands slide around my waist, cupping my belly. "You okay?" The familiar voice asks.

"Just a little noisy." I reply, sinking back into the pair of arms.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"No, I mean, I really love you and I'm the happiest man alive because of you."

I laugh, "do you want to come to the doctors to get an ultrasound tomorrow?"

"Of course, I've gone to every single one so far, don't want to break that record."

I laugh, "not like the last one."

I feel him pout, "that was sad to break."

"You loved it,"

"Yes, I did."

I laugh again. But this time, I turn around to give Viktor a kiss on the lips, both of us smiling against each other's lips.

There's a laugh but not ours. Oh god...

I separate myself from Viktor's lips unwillingly and look past him to see Pitchit with his phone, recording the whole thing.

I flush bright red, "Pitchit!" I whine.

"Wha~t," he questions cheekily.

"Delete it!" I tell him.

"Aww! Fine!" He pouts, clicking his phone, "right after I post it!"

"No!" I whine, detaching myself from Viktor and going to Pitchit.

He's just about to press send when I reach him and take his phone.

"Hey!"

"Shush," I scold, deleting the video and several photos, and then deleting them from the deleted section. However, I start to feel bad and decide to leave one photo of us with out backs to the camera.

I give Pitchit's phone back. He groans, "Why so many?"

"Private info, mr!" I scold, "that is not for the public to see."

He looks at me, gobsmacked. I never speak like that.

A wheezing sound comes from behind me. I turn around and see Viktor trying not to burst into a fit of laughter.

I put my hands on my hips, "what?"

"Phwahahahaha!" He bursts, "oh ... my ... god, Yuuri! You sounded so funny!" He gasps.

I try to stay positive and laugh with him.

The others come in and tell us they have to leave for a training session and dinner. I wave them goodbye. Pitchit sticks around for another ten, twenty minutes more to talk to me about how the pregnancy was, in case he wanted kids one day.

He soon leaves though, to meet up with his lover, I'm not sure who yet.

I pull my happy face off and grab some juice from the fridge, flopping onto the couch. I'm so big that a can't though, so I have to ease myself down.

I sigh and lie down, closing my eyes. I know that Viktor laughing at me isn't a big deal, but I somehow feel like bursting into tears.

I try to hold them back, but they already start overflowing out of my closed eyelids and down my cheeks.

It's also very inconvenient that I can't lie on my belly to hide my tears either, so I have to curl up on my side and sob quietly.

"Yuuri! Do you want room service for dinner?" Viktor calls across the apartment.

I don't respond.

"Yuuri?"

I curl up a little tighter.

Footsteps approach me. A hand rests on my shoulder, "Yuuri," he says softly, "Yuuri."

"No," I sob, pulling away from his grasp, moving closer into the centre of the couch.

His hands hesitates, "Are you okay, do you need a hug?" He asks quietly, thinking it's an anxiety attack.

"No," I sob again, my shoulders and stomach convulsing.

"Baby, if it's about what happened before, I'm sorry if I hurt you or your feelings. I'm sorry if I was too loud or too insensitive. I wasn't sure whether to let the others come in. I just thought you would like them-"

"You laughed at me." I interrupt quietly, "You laughed at me and my hormones and stupidity."

I can feel him make a face.

"Darling, I would never do that! I think you are the most beautiful person in the whole world and I love you to death." He states, passionately, "I was laughing because you sounded like a mother and it didn't sound like the usual you."

"So you don't think I'll be a good mother?" I ask weakly.

"No! God no! I think you'll be the best mother!" He defends himself, "it just didn't sound like the normal, shy, adorable Yuuri. It sounded like the motherly, stern Yuuri."

It doesn't make me feel better, "but what if I am a bad mother and my own baby doesn't like me?"

"Honey, how could anyone hate you!"

"Because I'm an emotional wreck! I'm happy and laughing one minute, eating the next and them exploding at them saying that they're morons. And then I'm too self conscious to do anything like pose for a photo!" I cry out, clutching a pillow, "I'm a worthless piece of crap and people will hate this baby and hate me for taking you away from your carrier! They'll shame me and this child and he'll grow up sad, not having a good life with such a shït person for a mothe-"

"Yuuri Nikiforov! Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Viktor roars.

I take my head out of the couch and face him. He has never spoken to me like that.

"You need to get those delusions out of your head! You are the most beautiful person anyone has ever met and they all cherish you. The only thing you don't understand is the fact that you can't accept that sometimes. You bottle your feeling too deep down and it eats away at you from the inside out. I know that when you have those occasional anxiety attacks you can't get out of bed and you don't like loud noises and you want affection but you can't ask for it! You need to let me know when you're in pain, because I want to help you! Because if a can't help you, it kills me. This child is the luckiest child in the world! He will have the most amazing mother who will love him and look after him and will give the best life he could possibly have! Now, don't you dare doubt yourself ever again!" Viktor growls, clutching my shoulders while he speaks and crashing his lips down onto mine when he's finished.

"Mhn!" I gasp into his hot lips.

His warm mouth pushes mine down and keeps me there, stopping me from saying anything until we have to come up for overrated but necessary air.

Our breath heavy and stomachs churning, we stare at each other.

"Don't ... ever ... say that ... again." Viktor whispers through pants.

I hum quietly in response.

"I love you, and I need you, and our little boy will have everything and more, and that includes you. You are the best mother for this child and he will grow up to me a beautiful man."

"M hm."

His eyes search my face, looking for a negative reaction.

I think he sees the disbelief and anxiety in my eyes because he pulls me closer and encircles his arms around my shoulders, rubbing his hands soothingly on my back.

"I'm not ready yet," I whisper in his arms, "how am I supposed to have this child?"

"I don't know, but I do know that I will be there every step of the way."

I let out an exasperated laugh.

He starts to rock us back and forth slowly singing a lullaby in Russian. I understand his words.

"One day we'll be old and grey and we'll build a house on top the hill. And we'll sit on the porch and watch the sun set on the sea~"

Oh god, this chapter made me sad. I hope y'all enjoyed it too. The next chapter will be the ultrasound and the beginning of the competition maybe. Hope you enjoyed,

Love,

MackaPacka2203


	9. 8: Ultrasound

Viktor's pov. (The next day)

A gurgling sound and a sputter wake me from my deep sleep. I crack my eyes open and look for Yuuri.

There's another gurgle.

I crane my neck around in the general direction of the bathroom and look for Yuuri there. And to no surprise, I find him hunched over the toilet bowl, emptying out the contents of his stomach.

I hop up and walk around to him. He smiles at me weakly before hunching back down, releasing another mouthful of bile and food. I tie up his long bangs and rub his back soothingly while he retches for the next ten minutes.

We don't say anything, I hand him some water once he's done and leave so he can have a shower.

Yesterday's episode took both of us by surprise. I was too insensitive and thought that Yuuri was okay, even though he wasn't. And Yuuri was taken by surprise with his sudden attack of hormones.

He also had an anxiety attack soon after the episode so we both were shaken pretty badly.

I sang to him until he fell asleep in my arms yesterday. I vaguely remember singing old lullabies my mother used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep.

She used to write songs and sing to me in the most melodic voice until I fell asleep each night. She used to sing about rolling hills in the south, rich forests in the east, vast deserts in the west and little houses on hills in the north. That was where we were. We lived on the top of a little hill and my parents would watch the sun go down each night.

When we return back to Russia, I will build Yuuri a home on the top of a hill in the forests and sing to our child each night.

I make a vow silently in my head to do exactly that.

I sit down at the bench of the apartment and eat some muesli. I left some juice and a nut bar for Yuuri in the fridge.

I'm just finishing up when Yuuri steps out of the room, puffy eyed and red faced. He's been crying. "Do I look alright?" He asks, looking down at himself.

"You look absolutely stunning." I state, trying to lift the mood, "Are you ready for the ultrasound?"

He nods softly, doubt and fear covering every feature.

"I love you. You look absolutely beautiful. You will be the best mother. And you will have the best life." I tell Yuuri, covering him with a jacket and then my arms and chest. He leans in gratefully.

He sighs softly into my shoulder, "let's go" he whispers.

"Of course, my love."

We go down the elevator and hop into our hire car that Pitchit left.

Because we're in China, we decided to go to hospital instead of the local doctor. We weren't sure who to trust.

Yuuri sits in the passenger seat next to me while I drive. The silence is unnerving.

"Viktor?" Yuuri breaks the silence after the first twenty minutes in the car.

"Yes, honey?" I say, sending a glance in his direction before concentrating on the road again.

"I'm, uh, sorry about yesterday." He mumbles softly, looking down at his belly.

I smile, "It's perfectly fine honey. I'm getting used to your hormones and I'm learning how to make you happy. I promise not to be insensitive and irresponsible toward you at all! And as soon as we get back to Russia I will buy us a big block of land on a hill and put a beautiful home on top of it!" I beam, smiling at Yuuri, lightening the mood and stopping him from thinking he did something wrong when he didn't.

I manage to get a laugh out of Yuuri.

"See! You're happier already!"

I smile over at Yuuri and our son in his belly. Yuuri suddenly takes a deep breath and grabs some water out of the cup holders in our car.

"Yuuri? Are you-"

He holds up a finger. His chest is puffed out and he's not breathing.

He lets out a gasp after a minute and his chest rises and falls as he starts breathing again. He takes a swig of water.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Hiccups," he responds.

"You weren't making any hiccupy noises like you usually do."

"No, but he was bumping around in

there like a bouncy ball, I wanted to see if I could get rid of it." Yuuri says, gesturing his hands to his belly.

"Oh!" I say, surprised. Babies can get the hiccups?

"Yeah, if he hates the hiccups as much as I do, I think he'll be grateful for me getting rid of them."

"Of course he will. Who likes the hiccups anyways?" I ask, incredulously.

"Who knows."

Yuuri's pov. (At the hospital)

The doctor rubs the cool gel on my exposed stomach and rubs his little machine over the top of it.

Viktor is standing next to me, shifting his weight back and forth.

"Well?" He asks after a short moment.

The doctor looks at him confusedly.

"宝宝健康吗?" I ask the doctor in the most fluent Chinese I can muster. (Is the baby healthy?)

"是的，非常好的!" He beams back. (Yes, very good.)

I turn to Viktor, "The baby's healthy."

He lets out a sigh of relief.

"当他由于?" I ask. (When is he due?)

"在下周或两个." The doctor replies. (In the next week or two.)

I translate to Viktor.

We exchange worried glances, the semi final is in a week and a half! I might miss it.

"你有一个确切日期?" I ask. (Do you have an exact date?)

"一个星期从现在，至少." He tells us, (A week from now, at least.) "但在一个尺寸喜欢的是，他可能是一个小晚." (But at a size like that, he might be a little late)

"你的意思"大小这样"?" I ask him. (What do you mean, "a size like that"?)

"中国的父母通常有稍大的肚子比你做的。因此您的儿子可能是一个小迟于一个星期." He informs, which I find a little offensive. (Chinese parents usually have slightly larger bellies than you do. So your son might be a little later than a week.)

I translate all of this to Viktor. He looks offended too, "Can you tell him that we're done here?" Viktor asks me. I nod.

"好了，谢谢你，再见." I tell the doctor. (Okay, thank you, goodbye)

He waves us off and brings in his next patient.

"I'll make sure our son never acts like that!" I say quietly to myself.

Viktor's arm goes around my shoulder, "don't listen to him."

"No, I will, I do think that the baby will come in the semi, I just won't listen to the fact that this," I gesture to my belly, "is too small! Because it's pretty damn big if you ask me!"

Viktor laughs, "I love you."

"I love you too,"

"So, where to next, my love?" Viktor asks, strapping me into the car. That went quickly.

"To the ice rink." I tell him.

"Aye aye captain."

I giggle at his silliness.

"Let's go!" He says, driving toward the rink.

Viktor's pov (the ice rink)

Much to my surprise, Yuuri decides to go to the rink to practice.

In my opinion, he should be taking it easy!

His mood in the car shifted from happy and laughing to doubtful and sad at the mere mention of a word.

I've now sorted out his trigger words and tones. As soon as I put on a doubtful tone, he starts to sink into his anxiety. But when I start being bright and bubbly like I usually am, he brightens up too.

Positive and negative words like love and hate; good and bad; trigger his anxiety. I make mental notes every time he reacts to words in a sentence.

When we make it to our local rink, Yuuri starts practice right away.

His routine is similar to his one he did when I was training him. Except, this time there is only one, easy quad that he can do.

We scratched all the difficult jumps in case he landed wrong and hurt himself and/or the baby.

By the time we're finished, Yuuri is absolutely and utterly covered in sweat and is panting like a dog in heat.

We arrived here at 3:00pm and it's 8:30pm now and Yuuri hasn't stopped once!

His eyes look sunken and dark and his hands and shaking with exhaustion.

He looks at my concerned face and smiles weakly, "One more run through."

"No! You will not have 'one more run through'!" I tell him sternly, grabbing onto his hand, "we're going home and you're going to get some rest before the competition tomorrow!"

Oh! And did I forget to tell you, the competition is tomorrow!!

"Aw, but-"

"No buts mister! Car, now!" I tell him, standing firm.

He pouts but steps off the rink, mumbling.

He sits down and undoes his laces before plunking them in a bag and heading to the car.

Just like a child, I think before following after him.

In the car, he stays silent, taking small sips out of his water bottle.

"Ah! Aghn!" He gasps, clutching his belly. Quite suddenly, actually.

"Contractions or do I need to help you?" I ask, slowing down the car a little.

"Contraction, help." He lets out between gasps, moans and groans. He holds out his hand for me to hold.

I take it and continue driving. Thank god for automatic cars!

"I love you, it's okay, it'll be over soon." I tell Yuuri.

"Gh, I love you, ah! Too." He replies tiredly. "Oh sweet Jesus ... god!"

His cussing alarms me, "Yuuri?"

"H-hold on a sec," he tells me, his hold on my hand tightening into a death grip.

"Gah!" He groans, putting his head forward and panting into his belly. His hand loosens.

"Are you alright?" I ask him.

He doesn't answer. He's still panting and gasping.

"Yuuri?"

"Please, can we go home?" He asks.

"Of course! Of course!" I say, speeding up a little.

Yuuri's contraction was so severe that he couldn't walk to the hotel. So I carried him up.

"It's okay, baby, I got you." I tell him as he pants and nods off in my arms.

"Mmh,"

"Shh, sleep,"

He frowns a little and buries his head into the crook of my arm.

I open up the door to our apartment and lay him in bed.

"Viktor?" Yuuri asks for me.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Kiss me." He commands softly.

"What?"

"Kiss me," he tells me again, "please."

"Uh, okay?"

I look down at his tired, vulnerable face and feel vaguely unnerved.

He looks up at me, waiting for me to start.

I frown internally and bow my head down to touch my lips lightly to his.

He grows impatient and pushes my lips open and thrusts his tongue into my mouth.

"Mhmm," he hums into my mouth.

"Pwah!" I pull away from him. He frowns at me.

"Why'd you stop?" He complains, taking small gasps.

"We need to sleep. There's a competition tomorrow."

He pouts.

"I'm sorry, baby, but you'll be tired tomorrow if you don't sleep."

"I don't care!" He whines. "I love you, please, just one night?"

"Yuuri, you're making it really hard to stop," I warn.

"I don't care~" he says seductively, moving his hips up to meet mine.

I groan. "Quickly," I say.

"Yay!" He chirps, pulling me down to him, trapping me in a fierce kiss.

( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡) I'm not going to finish that bit, I'll let y'all imagine the loveliness.

Anyways, hope you like, longest chapter so far with (2007 words)

Next chapter is about the competition, I don't think I'll put too many Yuuri problems.

Enjoy,

Love,

MackaPacka2203


	10. 9: Competition

Viktor's pov.

A cold draft arouses me from my sleep. I roll over and lay my arm over Yuuri's bare belly.

"Mrmf, Viktor~" he hums. His hand covering mine on his belly. There's a subtle kick.

I chuckle. But Yuuri frowns.

His eyes suddenly snap open and he jumps out of my grasp and runs to the toilet. I follow after him.

"That's right, okay. Get it out." I repeat each time he retches.

He apologises each time another mouthful of gunk is flung into the bowl.

I tell him it's okay and clean him up, ready for competition. I help him shower (observing the many red marks on his back and neck) and

making his hair beautiful and silky smooth. Then I help him get (quite ungracefully) into his leotard.

When he's finished, I start. I comb my hair and slip into my costume. I pull a jacket and trousers over the top and finish up with my pair of sunnies.

Yuuri pulls up next to me at the front door and kisses me lightly. "Let's go."

I grin.

(Competition location and time)

All of the competitors gather around us when we walk in, wishing us good luck and/or giving us gifts.

Reporters also congratulate us and wish us good luck before bombarding us with stupid questions.

"Yes, I am pregnant. It is Viktor's and I will still be competing. Thank you." Was all Yuuri said to them before disappearing behind the private doors.

Yuuri's performance came straight after mine. The other competitors let us go toward the middle so we didn't get as much attention as the others.

Regardless, there would be talk.

After Pitchit's performance, I stepped out onto the rink.

"Kampai Vitya!!" Yuuri calls.

I turn and blow him a kiss.

My music starts. I followed a sound similar to Yuuri's when I was coaching him. The story of my life. It's starts off quite energetically, indicating my fame and glory, but it soon goes dull and sinks into a depression. This tells the audience that I fell into a depression like state, having nothing to do with my life apart from skating. The music then flickers, showing me Yuuri's video and how he made music with his body. The song lifts gradually and then very suddenly, telling the world about the love of my life and the journey we experienced together. The song finishes in a loud crescendo. Where I point to Yuuri and our son in his belly, telling of times to come and memories to be made.

The soft music and the cue note begins my routine. I have many difficult jumps but little footwork in my routine. I may have been a five time champion, but I'm not perfect.

The musics volume increases and I pick up the pace, jumping to old sounds of my music. At the beginning of the crescendo my face is light and happy, I enjoyed my fame. But by the end, my face is sunken, I no longer enjoyed this spotlight.

My routine slows and no jumps are performed, only simple footwork.

Then the music flickers, and I perk up, executing a small salcho.

I then meet Yuuri, the soon to be love of my life.

My world (the music) becomes louder, more passionate as I go through this beautiful journey with Yuuri.

Our engagement. Yuuri's silver medal. The tears of joy we spilt. Our honeymoon and life afterwards. And then our son.

The music finishes in a flourish of sound. I stand, panting, in front of Yuuri, pointing to his stomach.

Yuuri is grinning, his eyes sparking with tears. I grin back and walk/skate toward him, entrapping him in a bear hug at the side of the rink.

Cameras click and whirr, taking in our moment which to soon be seen on national television.

After my score is announced, it's Yuuri's turn on the ice.

His leotard isn't as flattering as it has been in past competitions. It's slightly more covering, keeping his belly a little less exposed.

He skates into the middle of the rink and freezes in his starting position. His music this year was an original written by a good friend of mine. It's beautiful guitar piece played by a man called 'Steve Prince'.

The price starts with a simple series of strums and some small note progressions.

Yuuri moves his body to create a story, showing how someone goes on a perilous journey, trying to save someone or something from destruction.

The music reaches its climax and Yuuri executes his one and only quadruple flip. He lands it perfectly.

The music then slows as his character returns home to be with his loved ones.

(Yuuri's pov)

I make my way to the centre of the rink, a thousand beady eyes following as I do.

The commentators may be in the booth on the next floor, but I can still hear them talking about me and my son.

I dismiss all of the lies before I miss my cue to begin.

My story is a twisted representation of my pregnancy.

I start off on a difficult journey, facing struggles I've never seen before. Pain, longing, isolation, obsessive food need. All new feelings I haven't felt before.

The guitar in my music plays a very soothing song. Like in the movies where the child is sitting in the back of the car driving in the wilderness and seeing all the sights. The music in the background for those particular scenes, that's how I see this piece of music.

The sound intensifies, showing that I'm struggling in my later pregnancy. The emotional roller coaster that I've put myself and Viktor on.

I think about who this performance is aimed and inspired by.

Viktor.

Our son.

Myself.

All of us.

The music reaches its climax and make my one fateful jump. The quadruple flip.

I land it well.

I then pull into a low spinning position but scratch the bottom of my belly on the ice, peeling off some of the fabric and tearing the already stretched skin of my stomach.

I wince and pull up. My routine is falling behind.

Two steps behind the music, I add another small jump and arrange my feet movements to stay in time with the music. I'm freestyling the last leg of this routine.

I move my feet carefully, whilst still keeping the emotion on my face.

I make sure that I look like a man who has come back from a long, difficult journey looking for his love and coming back with it in contact.

I add in another sneaky jump to gain me more points and finish up my performance with a bang, ending with my hands on my stomach, grinning at my audience.

They explode.

I turn around to go to Viktor, but he's already half way across the ice, his hands outstretched.

He wraps his hands around my neck and kisses me passionately, squeezing me tightly.

"Ow, ow, Viktor." I tell him, prying him off of my.

He looks down at my belly and sees it dropping with blood.

"Oh dear, Yuuri, what've you done?" He asks playfully.

"I don't know darling, can you fix it?" I ask back.

"Of course, lets go get you cleaned up." He reaches for my hand and leads me off the rink and to the medics, who patch me up and fix the leotard.

We then head to the Kiss and Cry. Viktor and I sit hand in hand, him cuddling a plush toy of Makkachin.

My score announced, putting me in second place behind Viktor.

He turns and grins at me.

"You did so well!" He beams, giving me a peck on the cheek and a warm hug.

I smile and thank him.

(Time skip: after all the competitors have finished: medal time!)

Viktor and I stand with all the other competitors, awaiting the last scores to be calculated.

Viktor is first, as per usual. I'm currently coming second. And Yurio, the last competitor will probably come second and push me down to third.

Yurio and Otabek, sitting at the kiss and cry, are both laughing and hugging each other.

Maybe Yurio will have a baby if his own one day~

I smile as I turn to face Viktor. He smiles back at me.

Five minutes pass and Yurio's score comes out and the announcers ask us to come onto the rink.

"In third place, we have Yuri Plisetski!"

I feel my eyebrows raise. Viktor grabs my arms and laughs in my ear.

"In second place, Yuuri Katsuki Nikiforov!"

I smile and stand a small ways away from Yurio. He looks over at me, "good job, pig."

"Thanks," I smile warmly back at him.

"And in first place, Viktor Nikiforov Katsuki!"

He stands in between me and Yurio as the medal is placed around his neck.

We all stand on the podium and wait for the cameras to finish clicking.

When they're done, Viktor asks for a microphone and makes an announcement to the audience.

"I know that everyone's tired, but I have a quick announcement to make.

Eight months ago, Yuuri was in a lot of pain and was struggling. And as it turned out, he was pregnant."

He turns around to face me and gives me a smile, "We had a difficult time dealing with all the hormones and what not, the training as well, but we got through it. Together we have come so far, and today, Yuuri has won second place. However, in my eyes, he is the complete and utter number one!"

Viktor exclaims, putting the mic down and facing me. He removes his golden medal and gestures me to kneel, I oblige. He places the golden ring around my neck tenderly, placing a warm kiss on my lips when he finishes.

The crowd all cheer and clap for us.

He turns back around and picks up the mic again. "And we will finish this years competition, together as a family!"

His words captivate the audience, making them quiet as he continues speaking about me, a glint in his eye.

I become so lost in my thoughts staring at Viktor as he speaks that I don't recognise him turn around and ask me something.

"Huh?!" I stutter, jerked away from my thoughts. Baby brain, I scold.

"Can I tell them the gender?" Viktor asks, smiling at me.

"Oh, uh, okay?" I say.

"Sure, honey?" He asks, a hand moving to cup my face. His face showing uncertainty.

"Yes, okay, tell them," I smile back at him.

He turns around again and announces that we are having a baby boy.

The crowd roars with joy, I think, and tries to get onto the rink. The security people have to hold people back.

Viktor turns around and wraps his arms around my shoulder, escorting me to the exit.

Once out Viktor goes all giggly and girlish.

"I told them, they looked so

hap-py and good and lovely and you were great and so pretty. I swear, we need to do that Eros theme again, you looked hot as fúck!" He babbles, his voice taking on a high pitched tone.

"Okay now, lets go home before someone finds us." I tell him, his babbling growing higher and higher at a steady pace.

Viktor drives us back to the apartment, his babbling not stopping once.

When he unlocks the door and lets us in he grabs me by the shoulder and pushes me against the wall.

"You looked so goddamn sexy out on the ice today," he whispers huskily in my ear before kissing and sucking and biting at my neck, leaving new little red marks behind.

"Ah, Viktor~" I gasp

"Show me your Eros, Yuuri." He groans against my flesh.

He moves to remove my clothes, taking off half of my leotard. It gathers around my hips.

"Ghn, Vikt-ah!" I moan as he sucks on my pert nipples.

"I love you~" He whispers, coming back up to me to trap me in a fierce kiss. I taste his mouth, but I also taste something sweet and bodily. I almost roll my eyes. He had to suck all the milk out didn't he?

When he's finished he moves down my body again, leaving a line of butterfly kisses.

I close my eyes and lean my head against the wall.

He stops.

I wait for him to start again, but he stays still.

I open my eyes and look down at him, "what is it?" I ask, still panting a little bit.

"You're bleeding again," he replies, running his hand over my bandage, which is now dripping in red liquid, "too much excitement. Let's get you cleaned up, then we can go to bed, hey?" He smiles.

"Okay," I sigh, defeated.

"It's okay, honey," he tells me, standing up and retrieving the first aid kit, "when he's out, we can go wild."

I laugh at his choice of words.

He gingerly unwraps the bandages covering my stomach, careful not to touch the wound. He then takes a wet washcloth and gently wipes away all the blood.

I, upon looking at my stomach which is bleeding like no tomorrow, start to feel dizzy and lose my balance.

My world begins to look lopsided as I fall.

Viktor sees this and drops his washcloth, diving to catch me as gently as possible.

Thankfully, I land in a pair of soft warm arms.

"Let's get you to the couch," he mumbles to himself.

He lifts me up, bridal style and walks me to the couch, laying me softly down, placing a cushion under my head.

He stands up again and retrieves the first aid kit.

From falling, my gash started to bleed more, so he washed that up too before wrapping the large bandages around my stomach tenderly, kissing my belly as he did so.

I let out a tired, breathless laugh when he tickles my sides with the tips of his fingers.

My smile broadens when he comes up to kiss me gently on the lips. However, the kiss is short lived, as I start to drift off into the land of the sleeping.

"Bed time~" Viktor coos, lifting me up again and placing my in bed, tucking me in softly.

Sleep takes me.

(Viktor's pov)

I clean up all of the blood left on the washcloth before putting the first aid kit away and moving into bed with Yuuri.

I lay next to him and run my hand over his big baby bump.

"Hey, buddy." I greet him, "I'm not sure if you can heat me, but I just want you to know that I-We love you so much and we will try take the best care of you.

I know that it's been difficult for you, having to grow limbs and stuff, but please, I hope that you can help Yuuri push you out because frankly, that seems like an impossible feat for anyone to perform!" I laugh, "I love you so much and I will make sure you have the best life. I'll teach you to skate, do flips and salchos and axles. Yuuri can teach you how to make Katsudon and pork cutlet bowls. He might even tell you what the secret ingredient is!" I whisper, laughing as he kicks lightly into my hand.

"You are my little shining star, but when you grow up, you will be as bright as the sun." I tell him quietly before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Okay, so, if you read the last version of this chapter before I updated it, you'd have seen where Viktor loses control, right?

I didn't like that bit in particular and have changed it to this.

If you liked the other part, I've saved a draft of it and am willing to write what happens given that scenario. If not, the story is going to continue like this, k?

Anyways, let me know!

Love you!

MackaPacka2203


	11. 10: Barcelona!

Hey hey!! New chapter! Barcelona!! This is going to be good...

(Viktor's pov)

I shiver and reach for my blankets.

Nothing.

I reach for Yuuri.

Nothing.

I crack open my left eye and peer around the room.

In the armchair, much to my surprise, sits Yuuri, covered in the blankets, asleep. A baby book sits, fallen in his lap.

I groan and hop up, walking over to him.

His breathing is slow and even; his face soft with sleep.

I smile at his innocence.

I take the book out of his lap and pick him up, laying him in bed next to me.

I leave him in the sheets so he doesn't go cold and wake up, but I do shimmy myself into the blankets surrounding him, overwhelmed with the soft, warm heat.

Yuuri squirms but continues sleeping.

The sheets are so tight around us that Yuuri's belly digs into my side.

"Damn it, Yuuri," I curse, "you had to wrap them around you so tightly.

I bear with it for a little longer. But it escalates to the point where I am suffocating. That's when I shimmy out and find another blanket to sit on the couch with.

I search for a good twenty minutes until I find a big doona and a heat pack.

I settle for that and put the heat pack in the microwave for a few minutes.

I sit down on the kitchen floor wrapped in my doona, waiting for my heat pack to heat.

Microwave minutes are the most agonising minutes in the history of agony.

Finally, the microwave bings and I pull out my pack.

"Baby?" Yuuri asks softly from inside our room.

"Yes?" I reply, "do you need help?"

"Mhmm."

"What do you need, baby?"

"Can I have a juice please?" He asks, his voice taking on that of a child's. Baby brain.

"Of course!" I say, holding the heat pack to me as I pour him a glass of his favourite cranberry juice.

I take the cup to Yuuri, who is sitting upright on the bed, still wrapped in covers.

"Here you are, honey,"

"Thank you," he whispers.

"You feeling well this morning?" I ask.

"Yeah, I feel good." Yuuri smiles at me.

"That's good," I smile back, giving him a peck.

We sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presence.

"We go to Barcelona today." Yuuri says into his cup.

"Yes. We do, out flights are at midday." I inform.

"What time is it now?"

"Eight thirty."

"We better get packing then." Yuuri sighs, making a move to get up.

"No, no, you stay right there, I'll pack our suitcases." I order, pushing Yuuri lightly back down. "You need as much rest as possible. What with that graze."

He laughs, "it's fine, really."

"No! I'm commanding you! Stay there!" I enforce, pointing at him and then the bed.

He pulls a face but stays put.

"Good boy!" I beam.

He laughs.

I situate myself next to our suitcases and start to pack up some of Yuuri's stuff. My clothes are all packed and neat. However, Yuuri's things are a little more... scattered.

I have to stretch to reach some of Yuuri's clothes, sometimes making me fall over.

While my back is turned, I hear Yuuri unplug his phone to play some games or do something. He plays for a little while while I fold clothes but then there's a bing as a reminder goes through, making Yuuri go silent.

I continue to fold up he clothes, thinking that Yuuri has fallen asleep. However, my thought is put to rest when Yuuri starts sniffling.

Before I can whip around Yuuri calls for me, "Viktor?"

I turn around to face him, "Yes, honey?"

I analyse his face, questioning if he's okay or not. His expression is that of both joy and horror and his eyes are filled with tears. He struggles to say what he wants to say at this moment and lets a tear loose.

My heart breaks a little when I see it fall. I stand up and sit down next to him, holding myself back in case he doesn't want to be held.

He starts to hyperventilate, holding his chest, repeating to himself that he's not ready and that he can't do it.

It gets to the point where he looks absolutely hysterical but no more tears fall.

I end up grabbing his hands and holding them to my face. He looks at me and his breathing slows a little. No words are exchanged.

When his breathing slows to a hiccup, I pull him into me and rock him back and forth slowly, humming my lullaby to him.

His hands move from my back and shoulders to his belly, rubbing it gently.

"He's due today," he hiccups, "he's due, I'm not ready."

He doesn't see because his head isn't pointed toward me but my eyes well up and overflow. I laugh softly and continue to hum and rock Yuuri until his breathing evens and he falls asleep.

After setting Yuuri down to sleep, I race to the lounge room to sit on the floor and sob.

Not a bad sob, I'll have you know. I felt great! My child is to be born today!

In my mix of emotions, I forget to fold Yuuri and I's clothes...

"Yuuri!"

"Yeah!?"

"Have you got my toothbrush?"

"Yeah! It's in my bag!"

"Great! I've got my bag! Let me grab yours!"

"Okay! I'll grab my emergency!"

"Got it!"

We rush out the door, me holding the door open as Yuuri waddles through to the lift.

We meet Pitchit in the car park. He grabs our baggage and throws it in the boot.

Yuuri and I sit in the backseat while Pitchit slams his foot on the accelerator.

I have Yuuri in my arms and he has his emergency birth bag in his.

The emergency birth bag is basically a big bag for Yuuri. When Yuuri goes into labor (we have no idea when) we'll have to take this bag. All it has in it are pain killers, nappies, baby cloths and other baby necessities.

"Viktor! We need to go!" I hear Yuuri's voice call to me.

I snap out of my hallucination and hop out of the car, grabbing our luggage out of the boot at we go.

All four of us (including the baby) dash towards the plane, Pitchit running ahead, yelling to the air hostesses to hold the plane for five more minutes while we board.

Thank god Pitchit manages to threaten the hostess with sue so that we can get on. I usher him and Yuuri into the plane and apologise to the lady, giving her a big tip, which she snatches off me crossly.

I rush in after Yuuri and help him get seated.

As soon as I'm in and comfy, I relax.

Yuuri, who's next to me, is already asleep, his breathing slow and even.

After asking a hostess for a blanket and pillow, I help Yuuri get comfy so he and the baby can get the most rest possible.

After he's done, I put my head on his shoulder and fall into a deep sleep...

(Time skip to landing in Barcelona) Yuuri's pov

I pack up my belongings after the long plane ride and wake up Viktor.

"Honey, wake up, we need to get up soon." I tell him softly, shaking him lightly.

"Mmrf," he mumbles incoherently, turning over slightly.

I frown.

I move closer and lean my head down to his cheek and mouth, peppering them with butterfly kisses as to wake him up more. And as expected, he turns his head to get a better taste of my lips.

He goes to grab my lips but I pull away. He growls lowly, his brow furrowing.

"After you get off the plane and into the car can you have more kisses, buddy."

"Ah! I'm up! I'm up." Viktor chokes out, sitting up as we touch down in Barcelona.

"Good. Now help me pack up." I state, poking his head.

He nods and picks up what's left of our luggage on his side and places it all in our bags.

"Lovely!" I beam, standing up and exiting the plane.

Viktor and I hop onto the platform and walk to the bag pickup with Pitchit. One our bags are collected, we all go to the hire car place to grab a car.

(Time skip to the next day)

"Yuuri, we have to get up, honey."

"Mmm, no!"

"I know you don't want to, but we have to, we have to get to the rink to warm up. It's semi-final day!"

"Oh god," I whisper, cracking my eyes open a sliver.

"Come on, up we get, I've made breakfast." The older man coos, peppering my cheeks and forehead with soft kisses.

I can't help but smile as the man above me starts caressing my sides and swollen belly.

"He's kicking," I whisper into his night shirt.

"My beautiful boys."

"I love you." I breath, pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

"And I, you," Viktor replies, lovingly kissing my forehead, "but we do have to get up."

I let out an exasperated breath but hop up and get out of bed.

"You want sauce?" Viktor asks me once I'm finished changing.

"Uh, BBQ please."

"Of course, my Liege."

Viktor squeezes some BBQ on my scrambled eggs and slides it over the counter to me.

"Thanks,"

"Anytime,"

(Competition time)

The crowds scream and flail around when all the competitors step out into the viewing areas.

Viktor is beside me, emergency bag in one hand, the other on my shoulder.

"Ready?" Viktor asks me, shooting me a grin.

"Haa~ no," I say, letting out a breath, facing the roaring crowd in front of me...

Whew! (人;) that took a long time to write!!!

Okay!! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I quite liked a few of the bits and pieces in there.

I'm sorry for the delay, I just went through mid term exams and have had crazy homework assignments. Sorry (ToT)/~~~

Hope you enjoyed!!!

Love you!!

MackaPacka2203


	12. 11: Lionel p1

Okay guys!! New chapter, and if you guessed from the title, we are welcoming a new character!!!!!!!!!

ヽ(')/

This will probably be a colossal chapter, so get your reading glasses on!!!

(Yuuri's pov)

I sit down on the first seat I can find and try to breathe deeply.

I'm usually okay during competition, but today feels different. Maybe it was because I had three (yeah, three) contractions last night that left me a panting mess. Or perhaps the baby is nervous too.

My thoughts drift away from me when Pitchit sits down beside me, "You okay?" He asks.

"I don't know," I say honestly, placing a hand over my belly. "I think something is making him restless."

He pulls a face, "May I?" Pitchit asks, gesturing to my belly.

"Oh, yeah, sure." I grant, leaning back so my belly is more exposed to him.

He lays a soft hand on me, tracing out where all the parts of the child are, starting with the feet, the hands and finally, his head.

"Oh, god I can't wait to have one of these." He breathes quietly to himself, putting a hand to his own stomach.

I'm confused at his statement, but instinct tells me that he has something he's dying to tell someone. So I place my hand over his, looking into his eyes, "are you okay?"

He takes a deep breath and looks away from me.

"Hey, if you're not okay, you need to tell me. I'm your best friend, I'm here to look after you."

He looks up at me this time, eyes glassy, "I'm not okay."

I feel something break inside me and I envelope him in a bear hug, his face on my swollen chest. He starts to sob.

I hold him tightly as he shakes and shivers in my arms.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He shakes his head.

"In private?"

He nods.

"Alright, come with me."

His head still buried in my chest, I lead him to the private rooms. I lock the door behind me and turn to face the red faced smaller boy in front of me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just I'm not married." Pitchit exclaims with a hiccup.

"You're sad because you aren't married?" I ask incredulously.

"No, I just," he pauses and looks around the room for cameras, "I'm pregnant." He whispers.

"Oh, Pitchit." I breathe. "Does anyone else know?"

"My mother, that's all. She saw the testers."

"Oh god, Pitchit!" I sigh, pulling him back into an embrace as he starts to break down further. "Not even your partner?"

"No! How could I tell him! He would hate me! He doesn't like kids! What can I do?" Pitchit sobs, almost sinking into a puddle of tears.

"How far along are you?"

"Four months,"

"Pitchit, you need to tell him,"

"How can I!" He yells, "I can't do this! He'll leave me! And I can't get an abortion because I love the baby!"

"Who's the father?" I whisper.

"Seung Gil Lee."

The emo dude? I think to myself.

"Oh, geez, okay."

"Don't tell him!" Pitchit gasps, grabbing onto my shirt.

"I won't, I'm keeping him away from you for the rest of the competition!"

"But, he's cheering me!"

"Regardless, you're staying away from him, if you're like this with me, then who knows how you'll be with him!"

He pulls a face but nods.

"Can Pitchit Chulanont please proceed to the rink."

"I've got to go." Pitchit whispers.

"One sec." I stop him. I turn him around and pull a tissue from my bra and wipe up his face.

"Thanks."

"Go get 'em!" I cheer before ushering out of the door.

When he's out of sight, I hunch over and breathe slowly. Something is not right today.

Pitchit and Chris are the first two, they are then followed by me and Viktor.

Let's hope I can hold out that long.

(Viktor's pov)

"Yuuri! I'm back, I've got you're water!" I call out.

"Yuuri?"

He's gone. Maybe he went to the bathroom.

I sit down and play on my phone.

"Can Pitchit Chulanont please proceed to the rink."

I look up and to see Pitchit, red eyed and puffy faced step onto the rink. Yuuri follows soon after. He sits down beside me, letting out a huff as he does so.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Is he okay?" I ask, gesturing to Pitchit.

"He's having a hard time at the moment." Yuuri lets out a exhausted breath.

"Family troubles?"

"Sort of."

(Time skip to Yuuri's turn to skate)

My wife glides out onto the ice and gets into position prior to his performance.

The music starts and he sets off.

"Hey," Chris welcomes, standing next to me.

"Hi, Chris."

"How's bubble boy?"

"Bubble boy!?" I laugh.

"Well, he looks like a big bubble, am I wrong?" Chris laughs with me.

"Well, yeah. But he's my bubble boy and he's doing okay at them moment."

"That's good, poor guy, having to do flips with that thing in the way." He comments.

"Yeah," I laugh, "How are you and your partner going?"

"Oh yeah~!" Chris laughs with a sing song voice. "Did I mention that we're engaged?"

"Oh my god! Chris!" I beam. "Why didn't you tell me sooner!?"

"We wanted to keep it quiet, it was easier."

"Well, congratulations! I'm so happy for you! Show me the ring!" I command of him.

"I-uh. I proposed to him."

"Oh! Is he an omega as well?"

"He's a beta."

"Well, good job and good luck, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

"Chris!" A voice calls.

"That's me, I gotta go."

"That's okay, you have fun, bye."

"Bye." Chris waves, turning around and running, I think, to his now fiancé.

I turn back around and watch Yuuri complete the first half of his routine.

However, out of the corner of my eye I see Pitchit.

"Hey! Pitchit!" I wave him over.

"Hey, you haven't seen Seung have you?" He asks, walking over to me and hunching himself next to me.

"No, are you looking for him."

"No, I'm trying to avoid him."

"Oh, why-" I go to ask, but I am interrupted my an almost scream from the rink.

Both Pitchit and I look to see Yuuri (still continuing his routine) in the middle of a severe contraction.

"Oh shīt!" I gasp, quickly tying up my laces and heading to the rink entrance.

"No! Viktor, don't!" Pitchit calls after me, grabbing my hand and pulling me back.

"Why not?" I ask, quite hotly. Over the past few months when Yuuri's contractions have increased in severity, I've always been there to help him and if people hold me back, away from him, I grow quite angry. I nearly punched Mila.

"You'll only make it worse."

"What do you mean?"

"When in the middle of a contraction, the child senses its family members, if you suddenly go out there, the baby will want you and the contraction will worsen." Pitchit states, pulling me further back.

"No it doesn't, I'm helping him!" I growl.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am." I raise my voice.

"He's only had contractions when he's been with you. And as the baby has grown, they've become worse because the baby wants you!"

By this time, I'm angry and frustrated.

"Oh for god sake. What would you know Pitchit?! Huh? You're not the one out on the rink in pain. You don't have a partner who hates seeing you in pain! You're not pregnant! How would you know about being pregnant and having a wife or husband, huh?" I roar, my heart pounding.

A mix of emotions crosses the boys face, the most prominent being hurt.

"I do have a partner and I do know." He whispers quietly but with a deadly tone, still clutching my arm, "I do know what Yuuri feels. I am his best friend and I have known him much longer than you have, Viktor Nikiforov. I know how his mind and body works, just as he does mine. I know what he feels out there. Maybe not quite to his extent, but I feel the same thing."

His words confuse me. "What?"

"I know what he feels because I have a baby too." He whispers, a low growl coming out afterwards.

"You're?"

"Yeah, I am pregnant and I am in pain. I had a spaz attack when I was out there too! I saw my partner and I couldn't breathe!" Pitchit accuses, making me feel guilty. "Now get down or go away so you can't see you're wife, otherwise I will."

He spits his words out like poison and stomps away, fists clenched and shoulders squared.

I brush off his words and turn around to face Yuuri, still struggling on the rink. He gets a glimpse of me and lets out another groan and turns around.

I'm hit with a wave of dread.

Pitchit was right.

I gasp and step back. Then I run...

(Yuuri's pov)

I step out onto the rink and begin my routine and coordinate my steps so everything flows nicely. After the last muck up mid performance, I choreographed an additional two minutes into my routine so that if it were to happen again, I would be able to continue if necessary.

Everything is going well; I'm landing all my jumps and acing all my footwork until I'm shot with a sharp and almost numbing pain in my side and lower stomach.

I let out a scream and miss my quad!

"Shít," I curse, continuing my performance, but bringing down my steps by an octave.

I'll be behind when I finish.

I'm bearing with the pain as I perform some easy footwork. The pain is just subsiding when I see Viktor out of the corner of my eye.

The pain suddenly increases.

I let out a groan and hunch over slightly.

I look for Viktor again so he can help me but I don't find him.

This stops the physical pain but it sparks a feeling of a different type, making tears spill from my eyes as I make another successful jump.

I step off the rink after finishing up my performance all sweaty and sticky from the commotion.

I don't see Viktor but, thankfully, Pitchit stands in front of me and gives me a hug. But before I can ask him where Viktor is, he pulls back and the fretting starts.

"Are you okay? How do you feel? Are you bleeding? Any moisture apart from sweat? Does it hurt if I touch you here?" He blabbers, gripping my arms and darting his head around.

"I'm fine!" I laugh.

"Okay then, good! Now, lets take a selfie!" He beams, much to my surprise. Just kidding, there's never a moment that Pitchit can't take a photo or selfie.

"Pitchit-" I warn.

"No, picture, my fans need to see this!"

I shake my head but lean down to take the photo with him.

"Yay! That was great! Now lets post it! 'Great job out there today! You were so brave!!!!!!!!!! @YuriKatsuki'" he beams, reading out what he wrote on the post. "And, send!"

There's a whoosh noise and the post is forwarded onto the internet and a bing on my own phone sounds as it is sent to me.

"Pitchit, can you come to the kiss and cry with me?" I ask, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I can't see Viktor, he would have come to me by now."

"Oh, yeah sure!" Pitchit agrees, scratching the back of his neck guiltily.

"What'd you do?!" I question, my voice taking a deadly tone.

"Well, uh, he was going to go onto the rink when he saw that you were having a contraction and I stopped him."

"And?"

"I told him that he was causing your pain and that the baby is gravitating to him and that it hurts you."

"Pitchit!"

"I know! But he insulted me and said awful things to me about 'this' plus what I said was scientifically true.!" He defends, pointing to his belly.

"That's not the point, he's probably trying to kill himself right now because you said that!"

"What?" He says weakly, his face going pale.

"Not literally, relax." I let out a sigh, "It doesn't matter, just come to the kiss and cry and then we'll find him."

We're just about to go when Viktor calls out to me.

"Yuuri! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, where were you?"

"I uh-"

"I know already, don't lie."

"After what Pitchit said, I went outside and took a breather."

"My take a breather or your take a breather?" I ask, one eyebrow arching.

"My breather," he says quietly.

"Okay," I say, "come here."

I pull his head into the crook of my neck and pet his head lightly.

"I couldn't deal with it, the thought of me doing that was sickening." He mumbles into my shoulder.

"It's alright now, I'm fine, look."

He sniffs and lets a out an inaudible noise of agreement.

"Now go onto that rink and strut your stuff." I tell him, touching a finger to his hair.

He laughs and goes on the rink.

I laugh back and turn to face Pitchit again.

"All good." I tell him, smiling.

He frowns but nods.

"Lets go," I smile, putting a hand to his shoulder and leading him to the kiss and cry.

However, halfway there, my leotard becomes soaked, my legs dripping with water.

"Yuuri?" Pitchit asks turning around to face me. "Oh shìt, Yuuri!"

I'm looking down and the floor, the fluid still oozing out of me.

"Nurse! Nurse! His water just broke, we need an ambulance right now!" I hear Pitchit yell at the medics, waving them over aggressively.

There's a ringing noise.

Then there's a siren.

I feel, vaguely, people pushing me and leading me into a truck.

My eyes go foggy and my ears keep ringing.

"Yuuri! Yuuri!" I hear a voice in the distance.

"Yuuri!" The voice suddenly sounds very real and I become super aware of my surroundings, flinching at the suddenness.

"What's happening?" I ask, searching for Pitchit.

"Your water broke, you're probably about two centimetres dilated." One of the nurses tells me.

"You'll probably go into another contraction soon, so you may want to sit down." The only male nurse in the ambulance informs me.

"And from what your friend told us, your contractions are pretty severe. So please, sir, make both our jobs easier by relaxing and sitting down." The First Lady tells me.

"Oh, uh, okay." I oblige, quite bewildered.

I sit back, as lightly as possible onto the soft seat behind me. Pitchit sits down beside me and lays his hand over mine. "I got you buddy." He tells me.

"Thank you, I'm glad you're- agh!" I grunt as another contraction starts. I grip onto Pitchit's hand and try to keep my voice down, so that I don't make people uncomfortable with my screaming.

"We've dealt with this before, sweetie, it's okay to let your voice out." The plump driver coos, taking a left off the freeway and into the hospital car park.

"Thanks." I grunt out between my already ragged breaths.

Amongst my struggles, I hear Pitchit whispering to the nurse next to him. She is a young girl with long dark hair and beautiful figure.

"Will he be able to walk?" She asks.

"Maybe. But this isn't a performance, so, lets get him on a stretcher, just in case."

"Okay," she signals to the other nurses and they start setting one up. "You also look like you've got some company as well."

"What do you mean, I don't-" Pitchit denies.

"I know what a pregnant man looks like. The way your face paled when you looked at your friend said it all."

"Yeah." He caves.

"How far?"

"Four months."

They continue their conversation as I sit on the roller bed as another contraction starts.

I'm mid contraction when the ambulance comes to a stop and I'm stretched out of the van on a roller bed.

Pitchit goes to follow me into the ER rooms but is stopped by the nurse he was talking to earlier. He pulls against her grasp but stops when I go around the corner.

The nurses roll me into a room, thank god I have private health cover, move me to a better bed and leave me alone.

By now, my contractions had stopped. So I was left to sit on my own whilst I waited for another round of pain to commence.

Five or so minutes later, a short, skinny nurse with the chest of a board joins me in the room.

"Hello! My name is Jane, I'm your midwife today. I've heard that you're a famous figure skater and you had a contraction in the middle of your performance, am I right?" She asks, her voice light and bubbly. Not my favourite.

"Uh, yes. My free skate."

"Okay! Lovely, I've got this nighty for you to wear during labour and some spare clothes from your emergency bag that your friend brought to wear." She chimes, "can I have you take off the leotard and put this on, and maybe hop on the bed so you can be more at ease. I'll wash this and be back with you soon!"

She bundles up my dirty belongings and strides swiftly out of the room.

I look at myself and frown at my stomach. "You had to come now, didn't you?" I grunt.

I change slowly into the blue nighty and perch myself neatly on the bed.

And hour and seven contractions pass and this Jane lady still hasn't come back.

I've been sitting in this completely bare room doing nothing for the past hour! I'm losing my mind!

I grab at the emergency bag to see if there's any food or entertainment things, but, alas, there is none.

So, instead, I decide to pass some time by going through some of the clothes Viktor and I packed.

We were given lots of lovely gifts from friends and family when we told them about the baby. Some gifts including jewellery for my son to wear and designer clothes. One gift in particular that I loved was a little chain with a pendant yet to be engraved from my grandfather. He was on his death bed when he gave it to me. At the ripe old age of 97 he passed and a gift was sent to me at Viktor and I's home. He had heard that I was pregnant and purchased the chain and intended to engrave it himself but was too weak to do so himself.

I remember crying over the necklace when I got it, rocking myself back and forth, Viktor's arms around my back. It was a long and painful day. But I remember that night, seeing my grandpa in my dreams, he said goodbye to me.

I remember packing the necklace! I rummage through the bag and pick up the chain. I grin and lift the piece of silverware out of the bag.

I rest the chain on my belly. I'm just about to speak when the nurse walks back into the room, holding onto my leotard.

"So, about you leotard-" she starts.

"You tried to dry clean it, didn't you?" I ask.

My tard (short for leotard) is made out of special material that needs to be hand washed always because it needs special detergents and washing patterns for it to be properly maintained.

"Yes." She says, cowering at my gaze.

"That's a ten thousand dollar leotard! What am I supposed to do next week? I have a competition then!" I roar.

"I'm sorry. Please don't yell, it's not good for you." She replies timidly.

"Regardless of that, I need to compete in that Jane! Now I can't!" I clench my teeth as I finish talking, my stomach turning.

"Sir? Are you alright?" She asks.

"Bucket," I tell her.

"What?"

"Bucket, something, quickly!" I command as she shuffles around the room trying to find something hollow.

She comes back with a barf bag. I snatch it away from her and let out a mouthful of bile. I thought you weren't supposed to vomit anymore. I think despairingly.

And whilst all of this is happening, yet another painstaking contraction begins.

Jane the nurse is scrambling around, getting medicines and tubes and other items from around the room whilst I empty my stomach and try to hold in screams.

"Sir! I'm going to have to ask you to sit up a little more and spread you legs," she asks of me. I obey, sitting on my back, legs up and bent; feet resting on the bed.

"You're ten centimetres dilated, now when you have contractions, you'll have to push." She tells me, "I'll give you some of this too because this stuff stops the pain, especially because you seem to be of high tolerance of the stuff."

She injects my arm with a needle. "Sir, I have to go now, is there anyone you want in here with you?"

I turn to her, tears eyed from the pain, "Viktor."

Okay! I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time!

I'll tell you why. I have a pet bird and he was annoying me while I went into the bathroom to wash my hands, I also had my phone there as well. I put my bird on the handrail and he fell. As I went to go save him, my phone was flung into the toilet... Yay...

So I've been surviving off a crappy iPad and iPod, so I apologise if there are any spelling mistakes or anything.

Okay, I'm done!

Love you, MackaPacka2203


	13. 12: Lionel p2

Hello! I'm back! I've got a new phone! Finally, I can ditch the crappy iPod and get typing! Enjoy!

Yuuri's pov.

"Viktor,"

"I'm sorry sir, no one under that name is here." Jane, the nurse, tells me, "there is a man by the name of Pitchit however that is demanding you."

"Kh! Bring him in." I grunt, my breath heavy.

"Yes sir."

She shuffles out of the room to retrieve my friend.

Moments later (that feel like lifetimes for me) Pitchit barges into the room, still in his leotard.

"Ugh! They wouldn't let me in to see you!" He curses, dismissing the nurse.

I let out an exasperated laugh as he puts his stuff down.

I keel back in on myself as yet another contraction begins, a low groan leaving my lips.

"Oh, jeez." Pitchit twists around and rushes to me, "Are you alright?"

I nod.

"You need to push don't you?"

I nod again.

"Well, okay. You do that. I won't look down there, I might freak myself out. But I'm here if you need me." He laughs nervously as I twist and turn on the bed.

I keep pushing until the pain subsides again. I take deep breaths and try to clear my head.

"Hey, welcome back." Pitchit, beside me, chirps.

"Hey," I breathe.

"I called Viktor, he's on his way."

"Good," I laugh, "he'll probably cry more than I will."

We both laugh tiredly.

Victor's pov (just after Yuuri left in the ambulance)

My music ends and I strike my pose, the audience giving me a standing ovation.

I smile and wave, looking around for Yuuri. I step off the ice and look around further.

Maybe he went to the toilet.

I sit down at the kiss and cry and await my scores. I pull out my phone to text Yuuri, only to find that I have 26 missed calls. All from Pitchit. He left voice messages too!

I groan and listen to the first one.

"Hey Viktor, it's me Pitchit. Uh... oh jeez how do I say this? Well, uh, Yuuri has uh.. kinda like gone into labor? I don't know, his water broke and we called an ambulance but they've taken him away."

The message ends with a beep. The next one plays:

"Hey, Viktor, it's Pitchit, uh, still in the hospital, they won't let me go to see Yuuri, he's apparently going through all the dilating thingies, I'm not sure.

Please call, they'll let you in to help him..."

I don't let the message finish. My score hasn't even come up but I'm shoving on my jacket and sprinting to the carpark where my car is.

Yakov is yelling behind me. I don't listen.

The car roars as I push the pedal down.

Yakov is waving his fist at me, probably yelling profanities.

I scream an apology out of the window and plow full steam onto the highway and to the hospital...

The drive is long and traffic is horrible but I manage to get to the hospital unscathed.

I dash into the emergency ward and to the desk there.

"I need Yuuri Katsuki!" I gasp at the nurse.

"I'm sorry, family only sir."

"I'm his husband!" I shriek.

"Oh uh, of course," she stutters,"he's in room 201."

I whip around and run in the general direction of his room.

156...168...174...189...193...199...

200...201.

I stop at the door, unsure whether or not I should go in. Was Pitchit right? Would I hurt Yuuri?

A nurse peeks out from behind the door and looks me dead in the eye.

"I'm sorry sir, family only."

"I'm his husband."

She nods, "I just gave him some pain killers, he's more susceptible to pain than most, he'll be glad your here."

I look down at the floor.

"You're not hurting him, most mothers need their lover near them, it helps the process. Plus, he was calling for you."

My stomach sinks.

She turns back into the room and whispers to someone. When she comes back and opens the door, Pitchit follows.

He gives me a sympathetic look, "congrats,"

I whisper a thanks and sneak into the room where Yuuri is.

My heart aches at the sight of him. He's writhing in pain, gasps and moans escaping from his tightly sealed lips.

He comes down from another high and looks around. "Pitchit?" He asks.

"No, sweety, he just left." I respond, standing my ground near to the door.

Yuuri turns to me and grins, eyes sparkling. He holds his arms out and makes grabby hands at me. "C'mhere,"

I walk slowly toward him and sit down next to his bed. If you can call it that.

"Give me your hand." Yuuri requests.

I mumble an okay and place my hand in his.

He slaps my arm. I reel back from him. "Ow! Where did that come from?"

"Snap out of it."

"Of what?"

"Of that! Stop being so mopey and down. I'm here pushing a baby; your baby; out of my ass for you. At least be a little happy."

"What, I-I'm not being mopey!" I defend myself.

"Yes you are, stop being stubborn and - Ahg!"

Yuuri arches his back and squeezes my arm tightly, breathing heavy.

"Oh, Yuuri! Uh.. what do you need?" I scamper around.

"Stay...ugh"

"Of course Yuuri."

(Six hours later)

"It's okay Yuuri, head's almost out."

"Un... ha ugh, grph!"

"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry."

"It hurts~" Yuuri whines.

"I know honey, it's almost over."

I rush over to the emergency button and push it down hard.

Not even two minutes later there are three nurses outside the door. They spill in and start setting up. One grabs a roller table full of scissors and knives and other odd objects.

One of the others is placing towels under Yuuri and is preparing him. The last one comes to me.

"Are you the father?"

"Yes, Yes."

"Okay, we know his condition, all of the stuff is handled. Do you want to cut the umbilical cord?"

"What?"

"The umbilical cord, do you want to cut it?"

"Oh," I realise, "yes!"

"Okay, well, the only thing I can ask you to do until that happens is support your wife until the baby is out."

"Okay." I nod and turn back to my labouring wife.

He looks up at me, his face wet with tears and sweat. I brush away the tears at his eyes with my thumbs, cradling his face.

He's pulled out of my grasp however, when he is hit with another wave of pain; his head falling back letting out a guttural almost scream.

I look to the doctors, "can you give him something? Anything that will get rid of the pain?"

"I'm sorry sir, his body is absorbing the drugs far faster than any patient we've seen so far. And the baby is too far out to give him anymore now, otherwise he won't be able to function as well after the labor."

Another scream from Yuuri brings tears to my eyes. "I'm sorry my love, it'll be over soon."

"The head's out." The doctor calls.

(Hour and a half later)

Yuuri's pov.

My consciousness returns when a high pitched squeal erupts into the room.

I look around, dazed, looking for what made the noise. Viktor is beside me, tears gushing from his beautiful blue-green eyes. Don't cry. Why are you crying?

He takes my hands and kisses them. "You did so well, моя любовь."

What did I do? My thoughts are ripped away again when a tsunami of pain erupts in me again. I cringe forward but this pain isn't as gruelling as the other ones.

A voice announces the the placenta is out.

I look beside me again, but Viktor is getting up and walking away. No. Don't go.

I watch him walk toward the end of the bed and take an infant out of another man's hands. He takes some scissors and cuts the connection between the child and something. Me?

Viktor grins over at me. He returns to my side, moving to the place the wriggling, screaming child in my arms.

"Look what you've done. This is ours." He whispers to me, beaming.

I look down at the small being and feel a smile creep onto my face. This is mine. The child that I made is in my arms. At last.

I pull the baby up near to my face and nuzzle into their small chest.

"Do you want to name him?" Viktor asks, placing his hand softly against my arm. An offer.

"Lionel." I breathe. "Lionel."

"Wonderful."

Lionel reaches out and touches my face. His little hands grabbing onto my cheek. He makes a gurgling sound and becomes contented.

"I'm sorry to break this moment, but I must show you how to feed him and sign his birth certificate." The only remaining nurse in the room interrupts softly.

"Oh yes, of course."

She shows me how to position Lionel so that he can feed with ease and then shows me his birth certificate.

Lionel sits comfortably in my arms, one of his hands resting on my breast as he feeds.

Viktor is sitting on the couch, quite a distance away from us.

I pull Lionel off of me and hold him out to Viktor. "He's your baby too, take him."

"What if I break him?" He asks gingerly.

"You won't!" I laugh.

Viktor scoots over to me and tenderly lifts Lionel out of my grasp. He pulls him up to his chest and admired him. "He has your hair." He giggles.

"He has your eyes." I smile.

"Welcome to the Nikiforov-Katsuki family, Lionel-," Viktor starts, "wait, what should his middle name be?" He asks, turning to me.

"You choose." I grin.

"Lionel Anatoli Katsuki-Nikiforov."

Lionel gurgles happily, hands waving above him.

"What does it mean?" I ask.

"Dawn. Or Daybreak." Viktor smiles sweetly.

"I love it!" I beam, "come here."

Viktor walks up to me, awaiting his instructions.

"Lemme kiss you."

He laughs and leans down to me, lips brushing tenderly against mine.

My eyes close, but I'm too far gone to remember.

(Viktor's pov.)

I pull away from the kiss only to find Yuuri asleep.

I chuckle and place Lionel, now sleepy himself into Yuuri's arms.

I turn to the emergency bag and grab some cash. I'll grab something to eat for the both of us.

I step out of the door and down the hall to the food court.

I return with some warm soup for Yuuri and some curry for myself.

However, when I get to our room. There is a commotion inside.

I open the door and see at least four people all gathered around Yuuri and Lionel. Some I recognise like Pitchit and Yuratchka but the rest are reporters.

Yuuri and Lionel are still asleep, people taking photos of them.

I place the food down calmly and walk to the reporters. "Give me your memory cards."

"What?" They all ask.

"The memory cards to your cameras. Give them to me now."

The look in my eye is obviously scaring them as two of them hand their cards in immediately.

I dismiss them and turn to the others. "You will either give me your memory cards or I will personally hunt you down and get them myself. Last chance. Give. Me. The. Memory. Cards."

They cough them up and go to the door. "And if I find that you have published photos without our permission, I will fúcking end you." I growl.

They leave in a hurry.

"Whoa! Scary dad." Yuri laughs.

"Shh!" Pitchit interrupts, "they're sleeping."

"Mmm, Vitya?" Yuuri calls softly.

I rush to his side, "Yes, Darling?"

"Is there food?"

"Yes my love." I gesture at Yuri to get the bowl of soup.

I prop Yuuri up and take Lionel away to sleep in his cot while Yuuri eats.

Shortly after Yuuri is finished, Lionel let's out a cry.

I lift him out of the cot. "Are you hungry?"

"Bring him here." Yuuri calls.

I place him in Yuuri's arms and he pulls up his night gown. He looks up, "Do you mind?" He looks at Yuri and Pitchit in the room.

Pitchit lifts his hands and turns around in a surrendering action. Yuri flushes beet red and excuses himself from the room.

Lionel latches hungrily onto Yuuri and soon silences, only approving hums coming from him.

Yuuri places his gown over Lionel's head, "You can turn around Pitchit."

"Thanks, I would rather speak to my bestie as opposed to the wall," he laughs, "also, Viktor, you came first and Yuuri second. Yuri had to fight with the refs and judges not to disqualify you for not being at the medal ceremony."

"Are we disqualified?" Yuuri asks, slightly panicked.

"No. You guys are safe."

"That's good." I confirm.

"Oh! And one last thing!" Pitchit calls, at the door. "All of the competitors are in the waiting room for you guys."

He exits the room, leaving us in silence.

I sit beside Yuuri and Lionel, still suckling on Yuuri. "You feeling better?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm feeling really good, no more heavy thing inside of me." He laughs.

I smile and press my forehead to his, breathing him in like a drug I cannot escape from. How did I become so lucky?

Yuuri pulls Lionel away from underneath us and puts him in my arms. My son smiles up at me, reaching out with his chubby arms.

"My son." I sob, tears falling onto Lionel's little blue suit.

My face pressed against Lionel, Yuuri pulls all of us into an embrace, him kissing my forehead, tears wetting his lips...

Sweet baby Jesus I cannot handle this. Fkapdjsnajxjcjj. Oh! And I went to a big anime festival in Australia (my home country where I currently live, mate )

And I got so much merch!!! I got Yoi bookmarks, polaroids, posters and best of all! A Yoi bag!!!

Anyways, I'll continue writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Love y'all!

MackaPacka2203


	14. 13: Welcome Home

Yuuri's pov.

The room is a symphony of voices for the next hour as all of the competitors file in and out, admiring my confused baby.

Lionel lays in my arms while Chris makes faces at him, none of which he reacts to.

By the time Yuri comes around, Lionel is tired and agitated. Yuri just smiles down at him, his finger in Lionel's hand, "добро пожаловать домой, маленький," (welcome home little one). He looks up at me, smile slipping slightly, cheeks flushing, "congrats pig." He stutters before leaving.

"Wait, Yurio!" Viktor calls, arm reaching out to him, "we have something we want to ask you."

Yuri's face showed confusion, but he turned to face us.

"Do you want to tell him, Yuuri?" Viktor suggests.

I nod, "Yuri, we want you to be Lionel's godfather."

"Hah?!" Yuri grasps for words.

"Is that okay?" I ask timidly.

"Y-yes! Of course! But, I'm not sure if I'm going to be good at it." Yuri stutters, fumbling with his hands. Who knew they would want him to be a godfather. He didn't do well with kids he thinks to himself.

I smile, my hand brushing Lionel's raven hair. "Don't worry, it's only if something happens to us."

"Or if we go on a holiday and we need a free babysitter," Viktor adds.

Yuri nods silently.

I turn my head to Viktor questioningly, who just smiles, leading Yuri out of the room.

Lionel wails slightly, his chubby face scrunching.

"What is it, darling? Tired? Hungry?" I ask, cooing softly.

Then it wafts.

"Oh," I gag, "Poopie, you're poopie."

For the first time in hours, I stand up to stretch my legs and walk to the baby table to grab nappies and wipes.

Lionel giggles when I lift his bottom up to wipe the monstrosity that is the aftermath of my feeding from his bum.

"Hi darling! I just spoke with Yu- Oh my god, what is that unholy stench?" Viktor walks in, immediately gagging and covering his mouth.

"That is your son. And when he poops again, you're cleaning it up."

The light in Viktor's eyes fades slightly at my words.

I brush him off, "Hey, be a darl and put this in the bin." I smile, holding out a nappy full of creamy crap.

A literal tear runs down Viktor's cheek as he takes the nappy in his hands, holding it as far away form him as possible.

(On the way back to the apartment.)

"Yuuri, my love, are you alright back there?" Viktor asks, stopping at the lights.

"Yeah, it's all well here, baby's sleeping." I reply.

Viktor smiles, accelerating as the lights turn green again, "my beautiful boys." He grins.

I smile sweetly, holding Lionel close to my chest, protecting him from any bumps in the road.

He sleeps like a log as we drive to the hotel.

Viktor takes the bags as I carry Lionel up to our apartment.

In Russia, the nursery was all set and ready to go in time for the baby. However, small problem, we are in Barcelona.

On the way here, Viktor had to stop off and buy a cheap cradle for our hotel room, so that we could sleep more comfortably (hahaha funny, no parent ever sleeps comfortably).

Upon walking in the apartment, Viktor's laptop on the desk bings with new mail.

Viktor places everything down and goes to check the email, "Yuuri," he calls to me.

"Yeah?" I ask, laying Lionel down on the bed and stepping out of the room.

"Look at this."

"What is it?" I inquire, reading through the email.

'Dear Mr and Mrs Katsuki Nikiforov, after the most recent competition, officials have become aware that Yuuri Katsuki Nikiforov went into labour midway into the competition. Congratulations. However, due to this, there have been some difficult discussions between judges and officials. You both have been granted ability to skate, having not been disqualified, and the date of the next competition has been postponed as to enable you to purchase a passport for you child. However, because of the inconvenience to watchers and customers, officials have decided that a ten point deduction shall be taken from your overall score.

Thank you for your understanding,

-Skating worldwide️'

"Ten points!" I screech, appalled.

"I know, but at least we can still skate." Viktor soothes.

"How is that fair? I had no choice in this matter! It's not my fault I had a baby halfway through!" I huff, throwing my arms in the air.

"I know, darling. I know."

Viktor turns and envelopes me in a hug, rubbing soothing circles into my back, humming. He rocks us both slowly back and forth, burying my head into the crook of his neck.

"Don't think about it, my love." He coos, "we're all here together, a family."

His words calm me, my eyes falling shut, my body feeling every crevice of his.

Me melt together, our bodies not lustful and hungry, but warm and soothing.

We sigh into each other, falling into a tender, slow kiss, mouths dancing to a slow song.

We are interrupted when a wail comes from inside our room. We fall apart, reluctantly, and attend to Lionel, who is yet again hungry.

Viktor smiles at me, watching Lionel suck hungrily at my breast.

"Hungry baby." I laugh.

We laugh together, smiles plastered onto our faces.

Nighttime was a nightmare. Six times I had to get up and feed Lionel. Four times, Either me or Viktor has to get up and change nappies. And god knows how long I sat rocking the cradle, praying that my child would go to sleep.

In the early hours of the morning, both Viktor and I give up on sleep and decide to start the day at 4:30am.

Outside is still dark, and I am making coffee for both of us. I hand Viktor a cup and he mumbles a thanks.

"Parenting sucks." I groan.

"It's the first night!" Viktor adds, plonking his head aggressively onto the table.

A deep, exhausted sigh echoed through the room.

Loving it!

I hope you liked this, short chapter, not too heavy on drama and stuff.

Love y'all,

MackaPacka2203


End file.
